Juegos Mentales
by RosettaManga
Summary: Cuando un problema persiste este debe ser solucionado, pero si no se toman en cuenta todos los factores entonces las posibles soluciones pueden terminar en resultados aún más problemáticos... y fastidiosos. Alexy se había convertido en un problema para Kentin, un problema que le daba una extraña sensación. Shonen-ai muy ligero Kentin/Alexy [EXTRA CastielxNathaniel]
1. Capítulo 1

N/A: ¡Hola a todos! Woah llevaba mucho tiempo sin escribir ni una línea, realmente se me había ido la inspiración y ya casi creía que no recordaba cómo escribir, pero de pronto ¡Puf! Llegué al último episodio que ha salido de Corazón de Melón y creo que me quedé con una especie de vacío ansioso que disparó mi creatividad. Tengo que admitirlo, a pesar de que juego ese Otome-game, no hago más que fantasear situaciones potencialmente yaoisables con sus bellos bishies o3o es por eso que ahora traigo este fic n.n  
Advertencias: por ahora es un shonen-ai muy ligero pero creo que poco a poco irá dando paso a algo mayor, la verdad no estoy segura sobre si seguirlo o dejarlo hasta aquí, todo dependerá de lo que me pidan -w-  
Pareja: Kentin x Alexy 3 posible mención de otras parejas~

Espero que les guste n.n  
¡Ah, una cosa! si no les gusta el BL (Boys Love) no lean y así nos ahorramos problemas ;)

Juegos mentales

Cuando un sitio se hace totalmente desagradable para una persona, entonces comienza a convertirse en una especie de salón de tortura donde todas sus capacidades son llevadas al límite, incluyendo, por supuesto, la virtud por antonomasia, la paciencia.

Es usual que ante la aparición de un problema se busque una solución y eso es lo que el muchacho de cabello castaño había decidido hacer para ese día, lo había analizado en profundidad y en su meditación había llegado a la conclusión de que efectivamente ese niñito molesto se había convertido en un problema, sí, Alexy se había convertido en su problema y por lo tanto había que solucionarlo; tenía dos opciones, apartarlo o enfrentarlo.

Su amigo cerebro no lo había abandonado ante la llegada de sus nuevos amigos los músculos, por el contrario, potenciaban su capacidad para aplicar la soluciones que anteriormente sólo podrían haber sido llevadas a cabo en su cabeza, pero no, el fregar a golpes al azulito no era la solución, además él no era una mala persona, sólo era increíblemente molesto y Kentin no soportaba que lo molestaran puesto que le traía malos recuerdos, memorias de los años de instituto que tanto se esforzaba por olvidar.

Eran dos problemas realmente, o más bien, habían comenzado como dos puesto que eran gemelos, nada más volver al instituto Armin también se inmiscuía en las jugarretas molestas de Alexy para carcomerle la cabeza desde adentro y sólo con el fin de exasperarlo ¿Que subió de nivel como los pokémon? Decía uno ¿Que gracias al cielo su vieja ropa ya no le quedaba pues era horrible? Decía el otro ¡Dios! ¿Era necesario? Y lo peor del asunto es que cuando iba a responderle a uno, el otro atacaba con otra extraña y molesta frase ¡Eran insufribles!

Sin embargo con el tiempo, a pesar de que las bromas persistían, había llegado a calcular el potencial de ambos, sabía que tenían un límite en cuanto a fastidiarlo pero no llegaba a la conclusión de por qué ese trazo existía. Armin y Alexy no eran como los abusones de antaño, no, estos al parecer los motivaba un deseo mucho más inocente.

Con el paso del tiempo pudo notar cómo poco a poco Armin comenzó a alejarse del campo de batalla para darle libre albedrío a su gemelo y de hecho, no era sino hasta hace poco que Kentin había notado que prácticamente ya no cruzaba palabras con el gamer, y su círculo de relaciones sociales se había ido reduciendo y alterando en una especie de gráfico de torta donde el porcentaje coloreado de azul era lo que más predominaba.

Nunca había tenido muchos amigos en el instituto pero ahora prácticamente ni con Sucrette hablaba seguido, al parecer cada vez que trataba de acercarse a alguien una frase humillante disparada por Alexy interrumpía el momento y acababa con sus deseos de seguir hablando, y con su confianza. De esta forma Alexy era quien más ocupaba su tiempo.

Era por ello que este día quería caminar desde otra perspectiva y para variar se cambió de asiento, sabía que Armin se sentaba al final del salón para poder jugar sus videojuegos sin intervenciones del maestro, y también sabía que este últimamente llevaba muy buena relación con Sucrette y por lo tanto no se sentaría lejos de ella. Sabía que ella se sentaba para el lado del pasillo para que le fuera más rápido salir en caso que le encargaran algo, ya que se había convertido prácticamente en aliada del representante del alumnado Nathaniel y éste se sentaba justo en frente, puesto que no dejaría por su fama de niño bueno y también claro, porque era el puesto más alejado del buscaproblemas de pelo rojo, Castiel, quien se sentaba a la ventana para distraerse cuando le aburría la clase, eso claro, cuando iba a clases. Detrás de él se sentaba Lysandro, también junto a la ventana para inspirarse y escribir canciones cada vez que pudiese y junto a ellos las diversas muchachas interesadas en formar parte de su círculo social. Es por todo ello que sabía que en el otro extremo al fondo del salón había un puesto vacío lo suficientemente alejado de Armin y Alexy donde podría iniciar un nuevo día con esperanzas de paz en el instituto.

Esa mañana llegó a una hora razonable y se escondió en el baño para evitar asaltos de pasillo por parte de su acosador y una vez que fue la hora salió a su casillero, tomó lo que necesitaba y entró al salón sentándose en el puesto que tal y como predijo estaría desocupado.

Alexy ya había llegado y estaba sentado junto a Armin donde siempre solían estar, le vio entrar y le saludó con una sonrisa y un movimiento de mano que a los ojos del castaño ya era burlesco, sin embargo este no le respondió y fue a sentarse, de esta forma el puesto frente al gemelo peliazul que solía ser ocupado por Ken (junto a Sucrette) quedó vacío.

Kentin sonrió para sus adentros, al parecer todo había funcionado y al menos por esa clase podría hallar paz, junto a él se había sentado Iris, y junto a ella Kim, por lo tanto los gemelos estaban bastante alejados de su persona y allí se quedarían.

Pero no contaba con algo, tal vez los gemelos si podían sentarse separados si se trataba de una situación importante, y lo que Kentin no sabía era que para Alexy él era lo suficientemente importante como para sentarse alejado de su hermano en el salón de clases, así que antes de que llegara el maestro, tomó sus cosas, se puso de pie y fue con Iris dejando a Armin con una sonrisa en los labios que apenas podía distinguirse detrás de la PSP.

Kentin, quien descansaba la cabeza sobre su mano derecha, con el codo sobre la mesa, alzó una ceja al notar que el gemelo venía en su dirección y con una mueca de disconformidad se preparó para enfrentarlo, pero tuvo que detener motores en cuanto se percató que este iba a hablar con la muchacha de junto.

- Buenos días, Iris –saludó él, alegre como siempre, pasado del castaño, como si este no estuviera sentado a unos centímetros de distancia.

- Buenos días, Alexy –respondió ella contenta- ¿Se te ofrece algo?

Él posó su mano en el respaldar del asiento y prosiguió.

- ¿Sabes? Tengo razones importantes para querer sentarme en este puesto…

- ¿Qué? –se escuchó que interrumpía Ken, mas fue ignorado.

- … así que –prosiguió el peliazúl alzando levemente la voz- ¿Me lo cederías sólo por esta vez? Por favor.

- Seguro, no te preocupes –concedió ella, dejando al castaño perplejo-. Tenía unos asuntos que tratar con Sucrette así que aprovecho la situación –se puso de pie tomando sus cuadernos y se cambió, dejando el puesto vacío.

Alexy apartó la silla y se sentó al fin, con una sonrisa en el rostro que Kentin pudo reconocer mas quiso ignorar ¿Es que a caso era permanente?

Se cruzó de brazos y en su último intento por alejarse desvió la mirada hacia la ventana, lo más lejos posible de Alexy, pretendiendo ignorarlo.

Hasta que…

- Chico militar ¿Qué hay de nuevo? –comenzó el recién llegado estirando su torso sobre el pupitre, apoyando la mejilla sobre sus brazos cruzados cual si fueran almohadas.

El castaño sintió respingar y cómo un incipiente tic en la ceja se hacía presente.

- ¿Qué quieres? –No quería responder con hostilidad de primera mano pero había sido inevitable. De hecho ya no podía detenerse, volteó a verlo al fin apoyándose fuertemente en la mesa, golpeándola un poco- ¡Vine aquí para que dejaras de joderme y llegas! ¿Qué quieres de mí?

Alexy le miraba tranquilo, sonriendo tenuemente.

- Pues… estar contigo ¿Qué más podría querer?

Eso no se lo esperaba ¿Estar con… él? ¿Por qué? ¿Con qué propósito? No pudo evitar sentirse avergonzado ante la ocurrencia, no le gustaba cuando lo tomaban desprevenido y eso había sido sorpresivo ¿A caso estaba tratando de jugar con su mente otra vez?

- E-estar ¿Qué? No te entiendo, tú lo que quieres es fastidiarme.

- ¿Fastidiarte? ¿Por qué lo haría? Tú me agradas –dijo sonriendo con los ojos.

- ¿Oh, sí? ¡¿Pues si te agrado entonces por qué te empeñas en molestarme?!

Alexy se encogió de hombros.

- No lo sé, no te molesto, sólo quiero hablar contigo, pero al parecer te tomas todo a mal.

Y aún con esa tranquilidad en su voz, con esa sonrisa permanente y con esa contextura física menor a la suya propia no podía dejar de sentirse intimidado por el ojivioleta.

Miró el profundo color de su mirada y se abstuvo de increpancias, Alexy estaba raro ese día, menos molesto, más humano. Quizás por fin lo estaba viendo como un compañero de clase más que como una cosa molesta y al parecer, no era tan desagradable.

- Es… la forma en que Armin y yo nos acercamos a lo que nos gusta ¿No está bien?

No entendía nada ¿Por qué Alexy se estaba comportando así? ¿Por qué se confesaba?

- Si no respondes daré por hecho que debo seguir tal y como lo he hecho hasta ahora –rió un poco-. Pero no vuelvas a asustarme sentándote de la nada en otro sitio, creí que estabas enojado.

Y entonces por primera vez creyó percibir un deje de tristeza en su mirada, hasta que de pronto entró el maestro y entonces el contacto visual se interrumpió dando paso a la atención en clase.

Alexy no le fastidió como otras veces, sin embargo de todas formas había logrado distraerlo. Toda la clase, toda la maldita clase no pudo dejar de pensar en esa mirada, en esos ojos que ahora evitaban mirarlo y que desde que se habían conocido habían estado, sin darse cuenta, jugando con su mente.


	2. Capítulo 2

¡Hola a todos! Bueno, como ven he decidido seguir el fic pues siento que puede rendir bastante y además hay muy poco de esta pareja en español así que quiero aportar mi granito de arena n.n

Bueno, he decidido que lo mejor será actualizar una vez por semana, sin embargo debido a la universidad quizás alguna vez me atrase, pero lo normal será una vez a la semana, domingo o lunes así que atentos ;)

Eso por ahora, espero que les guste este capítulo; aún no llegamos a la acción pero nos vamos acercando.

¡Adiós!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.

Capítulo 2.-

No pudo haber existido para el castaño ninguna clase menos provechosa que esa, a diferencia de lo usual, Alexy no le había insistido, molestado o distraído durante toda la hora, pero en contra de todos los pronósticos, aquello no había sido para mejor, puesto que a Kentin le había parecido tan extraño que el peliazul no se metiera con él que incluso se había distraído más reflexionando sobre mil marañas mentales.

La campana sonó poniendo fin a su tortura de una vez por todas, y cuando estaba tomando sus libros para salir un anuncio del Sr. Farres lo sacó de sus planteamientos.

- Chicos, debo pasar un anuncio de la directora. Han llegado nuevos implementos deportivos para la clase de deportes que deben ser trasladados a la bodega y al gimnasio; se necesitan chicos fuertes que ayuden ¿Alguien se ofrece? Podrán faltar a la siguiente hora.

Era tentador para muchos poder faltar a clases pero si el instituto estaba pidiendo ayuda entonces era lógico que sería un trabajo pesado, quizás no era buena idea meterse en ello. A pesar de todo, la mano de Nathaniel se alzó como era de esperarse.

- Ah, bien, Nathaniel, me alegra que estés comprometido.

- Como siempre, el lamebotas de la directora –comentó ácidamente el pelirrojo, sin tomarse siquiera la molestia de bajar la voz.

El delegado lo ignoró, no quería ponerse a pelear en el salón ni menos darle en el gusto.

- Muy bien, Castiel, no es necesario el comentario; gracias –dijo despreocupadamente el profesor-, pero como al parecer quieres participar anotaré tu nombre en la nómina.

- ¡¿Qué?! –exclamó iracundo pero la mano de su amigo de ojos zarcos sentado tras de él le tranquilizó al posarse sobre su hombro. El rubio rió por lo bajo.

- ¿Alguien más? Vamos chicos, se necesita mucha ayuda.

Por un momento a Kentin le pareció buena idea participar, después de todo si necesitaban chicos fuertes ¡quién mejor que él había en todo el instituto! Sin embargo una vez analizó la idea de que tanto el delegado como el pelirrojo estarían allí se replanteó la posibilidad, no quería tener que aguantar un aire tan hostil ni menos oír sus peleas así que prefirió pasar de la tarea, o al menos eso había decidido hasta que alguien le tomó el antebrazo y lo alzó con entusiasmo.

- ¡Nosotros nos apuntamos! –exclamó el peliazul dejándolo perplejo.

- Bien, me alegra que más personas se sientan comprometidas con el instituto, anoto entonces a Alexy y Kentin.

El castaño removió el brazo.

- ¡¿Oye, qué pretendes?! ¡No quiero tener que ir a aguantar las peleas de Castiel y Nathaniel!

Alexy cruzó los brazos detrás de su cabeza y le miró con una sonrisa relajada.

- Tranquilo, será divertido; honestamente no creo que Castiel vaya, y además podremos faltar a la siguiente clase.

- ¡Pero no me gusta faltar a clases!

- Ah sí, olvidaba que en el fondo sigues siendo un ratoncillo de biblioteca.

- ¡Cállate!

En eso, el anuncio había terminado, Armin llamó a su hermano quien se puso de pie y se alejó con él fuera del salón.

- ¡Nos vemos, chico militar! –se despidió con la mano y se fue al fin, dejándolo anonadado en el salón de clases.

¿En qué lo había metido? Ahora tenía que ir a acarrear implementos al gimnasio.

Salió al fin al pasillo y fue a su casillero a dejar los cuadernos, no tomaría los de la siguiente clase puesto que debía dirigirse al gimnasio. Para hacer hora decidió tomar algo de dinero y comprar algo de comer en el kiosko del instituto, una barra de cereal era lo indicado pero cómo desearía unas galletas con chispas de chocolate; desde que había comenzado a cuidar su fitness había tenido que prescindir de ellas varias veces.

Estaba en eso cuando de pronto al final del pasillo divisó a Sucrette y Castiel, probablemente ella le estaría convenciendo de ir ayudar en el gimnasio pero no lo estaba logrando. Era de esperarse, después de todo nadie podía con el carácter de hierro del pelirrojo.

- ¡No lo haré! ¿No entiendes español o qué? Lárgate.

- Pero… podrás faltar a la siguiente clase ¿No es algo bueno para ti?

- ¡No necesito de una "tarea escolar" para faltar a clases! Si no quiero ir puedo dejarlas de todas formas.

- P-pero…

- ¿Qué eres burra o…?

- Hey, no te desquites con ella, pseudo delincuente –intervino al fin, no podía dejar que le gritara así, era su amiga después de todo.

- ¿Y tú que te metes, perdedor? ¿A caso crees que por haber ido a la escuela militar puedes hacerme frente ahora? ¡No me hagas reír!

Kentin sintió la sangre hacer presión en sus venas.

- ¿Ah sí? ¿Quieres comprobarlo, estúpido? –exclamó y se acercó a él, ante lo que Castiel estuvo a punto de responder si no fuera por la intervención de la muchacha.

- ¡Es suficiente! –Ella le tomó del brazo para detenerlo- Castiel, si no quieres ir está bien, no te molestaré más. Vámonos Ken –pidió mirándolo con esos ojos de cachorro.

Él desistió y decidió dejar al chico sólo con su cólera, ya se las arreglarían después, por ahora sería mejor aprovechar ese momento para hablar con la chica, ya que hace mucho que no se veían. Se fue con ella por el pasillo en dirección al gimnasio pues ya casi era la hora.

- No pretendas hacer tratos con él, es un idiota –inició.

- Es que… Nathaniel me pidió que tratara de convencerlo, ya que a él no le gusta tener mucho trato con Castiel.

- ¡Pues no tienes que hacer todo lo que te dice! –Exclamó rodando los ojos- Eres lenta.

- ¡Oye, el que hayas tenido un encontrón con Castiel no significa que debas desquitar tu ira conmigo!

- ¿Por qué no? Sucedió porque me metí a defenderte ¿Qué hubieras hecho si no estaba yo?

- Sólo me hubiera alejado, Castiel no me agrediría.

- ¡Jah! ¿Eso crees? Yo creo que es un estúpido, tan estúpido como para hacerlo.

- Está bien, no te desquites conmigo –replicó ella inflando las mejillas-. Ahh… -suspiró- a veces pienso que Castiel hace las cosas sin pensar.

- ¿A veces? –Enfatizó él- No es un genio que digamos ¿Pero… por qué lo dices?

- Lo digo porque… ya no eres el niño al que todos molestaban, ahora eres más fuerte pero aún así aceptó hacerte frente.

Miró al techo del pasillo como pensando, eso había sido una especie de halago y viniendo de ella le había caído bien, para estas alturas su enamoramiento de la chica se había ido esfumando, pero gracias a esos buenos tratos de su parte es que a veces recordaba lo mucho que le agradaba y bueno, después de todo, le seguía gustando.

- Gracias supongo –dejó caer-; lamento estar a la defensiva estoy un poco… frustrado.

- ¿Frustrado? ¿Es por Alexy?

Él abrió los ojos de forma sorpresiva por un momento.

- ¿C-cómo lo sabes? –inquirió mirándola extrañado.

Ella se sonrojó un poco y bajó la mirada, como si estuviera aventurando en algo que no le incumbía y él lo pudo notar.

- La verdad es que no es difícil de saber… Alexy es con el único con quien hablas ahora; supuse que era por él, además… Armin me lo ha mencionado.

- ¿Armin? –era cierto, ella pasaba mucho tiempo con el gamer últimamente ¡Por Dios! ¿Cómo no lo había notado antes? Al parecer algo incipiente nacía entre él y Sucrette. No pudo evitar sentirse ligeramente desilusionado- ¿Estás saliendo con él?

- ¡N-no! ¡¿De qué hablas?! –Exclamó ella- Sólo me llevo bien con él, es todo; me mencionó que Alexy y tú conversan mucho últimamente.

- Sí, bueno, no es porque yo lo haya querido así –acotó rascándose la nuca.

- ¿Ah no?

- No ¡Se me pega como mosca y es molesto!

- Hey, no digas esas cosas; Alexy es agradable.

- Sí, pero no cuando comienza a fastidiarte. Tú no sabes lo que es, no es tan agradable como parece.

Ella hizo una pausa, acababan de salir al patio y al parecer Kentin no iba al gimnasio, le siguió el paso como por inercia hasta el pequeño kiosko.

- ¡Yo si sé lo que es! –Exclamó ella pero no estaba enojada- ¡Armin es así conmigo! Y sé que no es de mala persona –acotó.

- Pero eso es diferente, Sucre. Es normal que los chicos como Armin o Alexy se comporten así con las chicas, es porque les gustan.

Ella se sonrojó un poco y él lo notó, lo lógico a pensar era que lo había hecho por la declaración implícita de que Armin podía gustar de ella, pero no, él la conocía demasiado bien, había admirado sus gestos durante muchos años en el instituto y sabía que ese sonrojo no se debía ello, ella no era tan tímida.

- ¿Sucre?

- Hay cosas de Alexy que tú no sabes.

Él alzó una ceja y de pronto llegó su turno para comprar.

- Ya se hace tarde –continuó ella-. Iré a ver si necesitan ayuda en el gimnasio y luego me voy a clases; que te vaya bien y espero que no esté muy dura la tarea –dijo y se alejó trotando.

- ¡Oye, espera! ¿A qué te referías con…? –no tenía sentido seguir puesto que ella ya estaba muy lejos.

Compró una barra de cereal y salió en dirección al gimnasio. Sucrette había estado un poco extraña durante la conversación, pero no estaba seguro si realmente estaba rara o si de tanto tiempo sin hablar, ahora él la notaba diferente. De todas formas parecía estar más enterada de su situación de lo que él esperaba que alguien supiera y eso era para tenerlo en cuenta.

No dio ni dos pasos dentro del gimnasio cuando un brazo se cruzó por sus hombros.

- ¡Oye! ¿Dónde estabas, eh? Creí que vendrías al gimnasio de inmediato ¡No sabes cómo me aburría! –exclamó Alexy en una especie de "saludo" que sólo podía ser proveniente de él.

Kentin se deshizo del brazo sobre su hombro y se cruzó de brazos cerrando los ojos con indiferencia.

- Déjame respirar un rato, por ti estoy metido en este asunto así que no hagas que la agarre peor contigo.

- Hm… eres un chico gruñón –Alexy hizo un puchero-. He oído que antes eras un dulce niñito meloso.

Él se sonrojó fuertemente y le miró indignado.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Q-quién te lo ha dicho?!

- ¿Eso significa que es cierto?

- ¡Cállate, no me gusta que me hablen de mi pasado! –exclamó cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

El ojivioleta sonrió con ánimos renovados y como era de costumbre cruzó sus brazos detrás de la cabeza.

- Sólo lo dije al aire, pero al parecer le acerté ¿Qué tienes con tu pasado, Kentin?

En ese momento la campana sonó y el Señor Farrés apareció en el gimnasio para reunir a los voluntarios.

- Muy bien chicos, de antemano gracias por ayudar, tengo que hacer el inventario así que ustedes traerán las cosas de los camiones que están afuera. Nathaniel les dará sus funciones designadas.

El rubio delegado tomó el mando y marcando puntos en su libreta designó a cada quien en sus labores.

- ¿Todos han entendido? Bien, entonces a trabajar.

A algunos les tocó sacar las cosas de los camiones, a otros llevarlas al gimnasio y a otros como Kentin y Alexy, les tocó trasladarlas hasta la bodega.


	3. Capítulo 3

¡Hola!

Vengo a traerles el nuevo capítulo de este fic y de paso a excusarme por ser ligeramente más corto que los otros dos, lo siento pero la inspiración no ha llegado a mí ¡Maldita inspiración! –la patea(?)- me costó muuuuucho escribirlo x_X de verdad que tuve que cabezeármelas toda la semana para poder hacerlo y que no quedara tan aburrido ¡Mah! Espero que les guste.

Gracias a los que lo van siguiendo n.n Y bueno sobre la pregunta que _VikaDuma_ incluyó en su review, la respuesta es sí, no estoy segura sobre si así sea en el juego pero al menos en mi fanfic sólo Sucrette, Violeta y Armin saben que Alexy es homosexual… bueno, hasta ahora.

Adieu~

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Capítulo 3.-

Llevaban acarreando implementos desde hace ya varios minutos, Kentin calculaba una media hora, sin embargo Alexy ya le había manifestado que calculaba alrededor de "una eternidad", era de esperarse, después de todo estaba más que claro que el peliazul no estaba tan capacitado.

Por enésima vez llegaron a la bodega, Alexy dejó la colchoneta que cargaba sobre la pila y al momento el castaño dejó caer las dos que traía él. De inmediato alzó una mano y se secó el sudor de la frente.

- ¡No puedo creer que sea tan pesado! ¿Falta mucho? –exclamó el peliazul dejando caer los brazos con pesadez y aprovechando de fijar más fuerte el nudo que había hecho con las mangas de su sudadera al rededor de sus caderas; le había dado calor y no quería tener que estarla cargando.

- ¡Claro que falta! –Respondió el otro, fastidiado ya de por sí-. Falta… hn… creo que traer una barra de equilibrio –dictaminó y volteó para seguir su camino-. Tú quisiste que nos metiéramos en esto así que no te quejes.

Alexy movió los labios de un costado a otro y le siguió el paso cruzando los brazos por detrás de su cabeza.

- Pues… sólo digamos que mis brazos no están hechos para esto.

- Se nota –exclamó rodando los ojos.

- Ah, es cierto –sonrió Alexy-, tus brazos fueron entrenados ¿No, chico militar?

Kentin lo miró con suspicacia.

- sí, es cierto… pero hay algo en la manera que lo dices que no me gusta.

- ¿Qué? ¿Que a caso no puedo halagarte? Estaba pensando que si sigues así quizás algún día puedas cargar con el antiguo tú ¿Qué tal?

- Haz silencio ya ¿Seguirás insistiendo con eso? ¡Ya para!

Kentin se le adelantó y llegó pronto al camión donde sólo faltaba por cargar la barra de equilibrio. Ambos tomaron un extremo y la condujeron hasta la bodega. El ojiesmeralda agradeció que al parecer Alexy estaba demasiado preocupado quejándose por cargar dicho implemento como para seguir molestándolo.

Llegaron luego de un momento a la bodega y ubicaron en el sitio designado la pesada barra.

- ¡Ah! Esto ha sido demasiado ¿Qué no había más gente con nosotros? –inició de nuevo el ojivioleta.

- pseh pero… me dijeron que era demasiado duro para ellos y me pidieron si podía hacerme cargo.

Alexy parpadeó un tanto perplejo y finalmente dejó escapar una risa cantarina.

- haha siempre tan servicial; lo sabía aún no has dejado de ser el chico de los mandados.

- ¡No soy el de los mandados! Maldición, sólo me lo pidieron a mí porque son débiles y reconocen que yo no. Punto.

El peliazúl se removió dando unos pasos en reversa y llegó hasta donde estaban las colchonetas más grandes dejándose caer de espaldas.

- ¿Así que nos quedó todo el trabajo a nosotros?

- Yo cargué casi todo, no molestes.

- Lo que digas ¿Podrías haberme cargado a mí, no lo crees?

- Tú eres muy pesado –dijo con dobles intenciones.

- ¿Qué? ¿Eres el bromista ahora? –Rió un poco- Lo lamento pero no me siento ofendido. Oye por qué no vienes y te recuestas un rato a descansar, dudo que si entramos a clases podamos aprender algo, después de todo no queda mucho tiempo para la hora del receso.

Kentin se encogió de hombros y fue para allá sentándose en la colchoneta, de espaldas al contrario quien estaba recostado.

- Está bien, supongo que me lo merezco.

Alexy volteó un poco el rostro para verlo, apoyando el codo en la colchoneta y la mejilla en su mano. Kentin estaba revolviéndose la cabellera, probablemente para estar más fresco, y mientras realizaba esos movimientos, el peliazul no pudo evitar notar una horrenda mancha que serpenteaba con los movimientos del chico en el costado derecho del espaldar de la camisa blanca que portaba casi a diario. Se alargó hasta alcanzarlo y haló de la tela, tirándolo un poco hacia atrás de forma juguetona.

- hey, sabía que tenías mal gusto, pero ¿camisa sucia? O es que a caso tienes la costumbre de limpiar tus manos en ella ¡Ew!... ¡Bueno, como sea! Es una camisa bastante simplona ¿no? Encuentras de esas muy baratas en las ofertas –risas.

- ¿Qué obsesión tienes con la ropa? Tú eres demasiado vistoso –contraatacó sintiéndose ofendido; su ropa estaba bien, maldición- ¡Mi camisa está bien! Se debe haber ensuciado con el aceite de los trampolines –explicó zafándose del agarre del contrario y quitándose la camisa para examinar la dichosa mancha.

Se produjo un silencio abrumador en la profunda bodega, tanto, que por un momento Kentin creyó poder oír el eco de su propia respiración; eso llamó su atención, era extraño que en un momento como ese Alexy se decidiera por quedarse callado.

Rascó un poco la mancha pero sólo logró esparcirla, al menos confirmó que efectivamente había sido culpa del aceite en los resortes del trampolín que había cargado. Dobló la prenda y la dejó a un lado, paseando sin querer su mirada por sobre la figura del chico recostado en la colchoneta, quien le miraba con una extraña atención.

- ¿Qué? –enfrentó.

- Esa te queda mejor, ya sabes… la musculosa –dictaminó y señaló la región pectoral del castaño.

Ken sabía que tenía buen físico, y a pesar de que siempre le gustó la idea de que le halagaran, allí, con Alexy, estando ambos solos en el enorme vacío de la bodega de la escuela, no pudo evitar sentirse avergonzado.

- ¿Qué dices? –Rehuyó sintiendo cómo sus mejillas se coloreaban ligeramente- Esas no son cosas que debiera decirte un chico, qué raro que eres.

- ¿Qué tiene de raro que se vean bien los brazos trabajados luciendo una musculosa negra?

- No, pues… eso no tiene nada de raro pero es raro que seas tú quien lo mencione.

- ¿Por qué? Me parece atractivo.

Si antes no había logrado perturbarlo ahora definitivamente lo había puesto nervioso. Sacudió la cabeza ante las posibilidades que encontraron cabida en su cabeza en ese momento y finalmente llegó a la conclusión de que lo que el muchacho de ojos violáceos buscaba era sólo molestarlo más.

- Ya, no juegues –dijo y se puso de pie-, vamos a clases de una vez, no quiero seguir escuchando tus bromas.

- No son bromas –explicó arrodillándose sobre la colchoneta y comenzando a colocarse de nueva cuenta su sudadera.

- ¿Y esperas que me lo crea? Ese comentario me sonó a homo –expresó sonriendo con aires triunfantes, por fin le había devuelto las molestias a Alexy o al menos eso creyó hasta que sus palabras le detuvieron.

- ¿Y qué si lo fuera? –fue la respuesta del muchacho la cual produjo un silencio sepulcral en la habitación.

Kentin quiso ignorarlo pero sus reflejos le obligaron a dirigir su mirada sorprendida al muchacho que estaba tras de él, quien manteniendo una actitud normal avanzó de rodillas sobre la superficie blanda y se apoyó en la amplia espalda del muchacho de ojos verdes, descansando la cabeza en su hombro para verlo de reojo y alargando los brazos hasta la camiseta blanca que sostenía.

- De verdad parece estar arruinada, esa mancha no saldrá ni aunque la envíes a la tintorería, y bueno, una camiseta así no vale enviarla a la tintorería –sonrió al chico quien le miraba aún perplejo. Alexy le enseñó la lengua de forma juguetona- ¿Qué?

El gemelo tomó la camiseta y se puso de pie saliendo de la habitación.

-Te la reemplazaré por una mejor, pero me llevo esta porque no deberías ponértela más ¡De verdad que es horrenda! –exclamó lo último haciendo una mueca mientras miraba la prenda-. Nos vemos mañana, chico militar; en lo que resta del día… mejor luce esos músculos que están bien buenos –comentó entre risas y se alejó.

Algo le dijo a Kentin que lo detuviera pero no lo hizo. No vería más a Alexy en lo que restaba del día puesto que la siguiente clase eran los talleres de libre elección y los gemelos, por ser nuevos aún no habían tomado ninguno y se retiraban temprano los viernes.

Para ese entonces el muchacho había desaparecido por la puerta y el castaño no pudo más que patear con todas sus fuerzas las colchonetas que acababa de cargar hace unos minutos en compañía del extraño gemelo ¿Qué había sido todo eso? ¿Podría ser posible que… lo que le había dicho él mismo a Sucrette en el receso fuera verdad?


	4. Capítulo 4

Hola a todos! Lamento la tardaza x(! Es decir… sé que dije que actualizaría entre domingo y lunes, y (por lo menos en mi país) aún es lunes pero en menos de media hora se acaba n_nUu Perdón.

Ehh… la verdad es que anduve ocupada estudiando y eso, y entonces dejé el cap a la mitad, lo retomé hace unas horas contra el tiempo y lo terminé Por suerte alcancé pero quizás tenga errores de redacción y tipográficos, si alguien los nota me puede decir, y bueno, de todas formas yo revisaré mañana o pasado nuevamente para corregir si es necesario.

Eso nada más; espero que les guste el cap aunque es de transición… Os recompensaré, lo juro! ;D

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Capítulo 4.-

El taller de acondicionamiento físico era una clase muy estricta, no era el típico club donde ibas a descansar ni donde ibas a ponerte al día con tus amigos, allí tenías que ir de arriba abajo saltando barras, haciendo ejercicios abdominales, y subiendo y bajando de las cajoneras, era realmente duro, pero a pesar de eso el hecho de ser activo lo hacía bastante atractivo y muy útil si lo que querías era mantener un buen físico; eso claro, no cuando una inesperada lluvia había comenzando a caer torrencialmente y el gimnasio aún estaba lleno de los implementos que no habían sido correctamente ubicados por los estudiantes a cargo.

Kentin estaba sentado en las escaleras previas a la entrada del gimnasio oyendo como su profesor de taller discutía con el señor Farrés y con el delegado de la clase quienes eran los principales responsables de que el trabajo no estuviera bien hecho y hayan tenido que quitar todos los objetos para volverlos a organizar de la manera correcta. Al parecer algo faltaba, unas vallas de salto que probablemente habrían quedado mal guardadas y ¡bueno! Un enredo de asuntos que Kentin no quería seguir escuchando, lo único que le importaba era que no podía ejercitarse.

Estornudó de pronto, el viento estaba sintiéndose casi tan repentino como la lluvia y él sólo con la camiseta negra que traía no podía entrar en calor; estaba seguro de que tenía guardada una cortavientos en su casillero, sin embargo para ir a buscarla tendría que inevitablemente atravesar el patio donde terminaría todo empapado por la lluvia. Genial, y para rematar con todo el molesto día viernes que estaba teniendo, no podía sacarse de la cabeza la imagen de Alexy mirándole con esos ojos tranquilos y brillantes mientras repetía "¿Y qué si lo fuera?" una y otra y otra vez ¡Estupendo inicio de fin de semana que estaba teniendo!

En el pequeño receso luego del incidente con Alexy, se había encontrado casualmente con Sucrette en la fuente de agua y ella, notándolo preocupado se acercó a él y conversaron un poco. Fue entonces cuando recordó lo que habían hablado en el receso anterior…

- ¿Estás seguro que estás bien? –le había dicho.

- Lo estoy… es decir, quizás… más o menos ¿sí? –Dijo a la defensiva pero ella parecía entenderlo a pesar de que el castaño no le dio detalles-. Necesito que me digas algo… sobre Alexy.

Ella se puso nerviosa.

- ¿Quieres que hable sobre alguien que no está aquí?

- Por favor, ni que fuera nuevo en ti –y rodó los ojos pero cuando volvió a mirarla ella estaba dolida-. E-espera…

- Pues entonces no deberías hablar tanto conmigo, podría irle con el chisme a toda la escuela –continuó y se alejó de él.

- ¡Hey, espera, Sucre! –Él trató de alcanzarla y le tomó un brazo-. N-no quería… De verdad necesito…

- Pues si necesitas saber algo deberías averiguarlo por ti mismo ¡Aprende a meterte en problemas!

Ante la respuesta enojosa de la chica él no pudo más que contraatacar a su manera… con más enojo.

- ¡¿Y qué se supone que haga?! ¿Hurgar en su casillero?

- ¡Tal vez! –dictaminó ella más que nada por decir algo y quedarse con la última palabra antes de alejarse a paso firme.

Pero para él había abierto una posibilidad, tendría que investigar sobre Alexy a cualquier precio y ahora sin ayuda de su amiga, aunque pensándolo bien, realmente ella parecía estar al tanto de toda su situación y se lo ocultaba por alguna razón.

Se adentró en el gimnasio con la intención de pedirle a su profesor si podía facilitarle la sudadera sólo para ir a buscar su ropa, sin embargo cuando lo vio tan enfurecido se arrepintió de todo, en especial cuando éste pasó hecho una furia por su lado saliendo del gimnasio y casi empujándolo para que se apartara seguido por el señor Farrés quien trataba de tranquilizarlo.

Los pocos compañeros que quedaban aún en el lugar salieron de una vez para retirarse a sus casas, probablemente los dejarían salir antes debido a todo el jaleo que se produjo. Ken finalmente decidió que no podría quedarse en el gimnasio para siempre, así que sin importarle quedar empapado iría por sus cosas, pero cuando estaba por irse una voz lo detuvo.

- Kentin, qué bueno que estés aquí, oye, necesito de tu ayuda.

El castaño volteó alzando una ceja y noto que se trataba del delegado.

- ¿Mi ayuda? –No es que se llevaran muy bien.

- Sí, bueno… -Nathaniel se acercó a él y pasándose una mano por la nuca prosiguió-. Supongo que escuchaste lo que sucedió.

- Sí, algo…

- No quiero entrar en detalles pero… necesito que traigas a Castiel aquí ¿Puedes?

- ¿Castiel?

El castaño no pudo evitar sorprenderse por eso, el que el delegado de la clase y enemigo natural del pelirrojo le anduviera buscando era demasiado sospechoso y el hecho de que ambos tuvieran que ver con la pérdida de las vallas de salto lo era aún más, además ¿Qué era eso de no querer "entrar en detalles"?

Se cruzó de brazos visiblemente desconfiado.

- ¿Oh sí? ¿Y tú quieres que YO lo traiga aquí?

- Sí, eres creo el único que podría. Castiel no tiene un carácter fácil y los otros chicos prefieren evitarlo.

- Yo también.

- ¡Sí! –Exclamó casi interrumpiendo-, pero no puedo pedírselo a nadie más. Se lo pediría a Lysandro pero es… un poco difícil encontrarlo por el instituto, generalmente anda solo.

Kentin meneó los labios mientras lo miraba.

- ¿Puedes?

- ¿Y a cambio de qué?

Ahora fue el turno de Nathaniel de cruzar los brazos. Ya se veía venir esta parte. Traspasó el peso de su cuerpo de una pierna a otra y luego de unos segundos chasqueó la lengua mientras que se llevaba una mano al rostro visiblemente incómodo en un gesto propio de él.

- Está bien, te deberé un favor, lo que quieras ¿bien?

- Lo que quiera no es algo que…

- Sé que buscas información.

El ojiesmeralda abrió los ojos.

- ¿Qué estás…? ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Tú dime –concedió encogiéndose de hombros, al parecer se estaban entendiendo.

Kentin lo meditó, probablemente Sucrette tendría algo que ver con todo esto puesto que era amiga del delegado pero hablaría de eso con ella después, por ahora tenía que darle una respuesta.

- Bien, entonces me debes un favor; iré por el delincuente ese –dijo haciendo un gesto despectivo-; lo traeré aquí y me iré sin preguntar.

- Por favor –asintió sonriendo de forma muy amable, sin embargo Kentin sabía que esa sonrisa era falsa, ese chico sólo era un niño bueno en apariencia.

Se alejó al fin y salió por la entrada del gimnasio, apurando el paso, casi corriendo a la hora de atravesar el patio hasta la entrada del instituto para no empaparse del todo, cosa inútil después de todo.

Se sacudió un poco y volvió a estornudar, pero ahora que lo pensaba no se debía al frío, sino a un asfixiante aroma que se colaba en forma de hilo ondulado desde la puerta del baño al final del pasillo ¿Quedaba gente fuera de clases a esa hora en el instituto? No, definitivamente esa persona se había saltado las clases, y sólo conocía a una persona que vivía de saltarse las clases para ir a fumar al baño.

Fue hacia allá y abrió la puerta encontrándose con el muchacho pelirrojo e inesperadamente también al peliblanco.

Sacudió la mano frente a su rostro puesto que realmente le molestaba el humo de cigarrillo.

- Al menos fue sencillo encontrarlos. Asco, no deberían fumar en el instituto… y nunca en realidad –murmuró lo último.

- Yo no fumo –respondió con calma el de ojos zarcos, un poco indignado; él no fumaba como Castiel, sólo lo acompañaba, no era nadie para restringir los vicios de su amigo.

- No molestes ¡Cierra la puta puerta! –exclamó el pelirrojo haciendo un ademán.

El castaño cerró la puerta y tosió un poco; quizás estaba exagerando pero no le agradaba que la gente fumara.

- Castiel, debes ir al gimnasio.

- ¿Qué? ¿Quién lo dice? –desafió apagando la colilla en el lavabo.

- Nathaniel, no me preguntes detalles porque sólo sé que hubo un "nosequéproblema" con los implementos del gimnasio y no pude entrenar; eso me jode.

- ¿Ah sí? Eres el nuevo ayudante del delegaducho?

- No es algo que te importe ¡Ahora ve!

Castiel se acercó de forma desafiante a hacerle frente.

- ¡A mí nadie me da órdenes, ni menos tú, perdedor!

Kentin se acercó de la misma manera dispuesto a llevarlo por la fuerza pero Lysandro detuvo a su amigo por el brazo quien se sacudió un poco.

- ¡Suéltame!

- Shh –silenció el otro-. Alguien viene.

Los tres prestaron atención y oyeron unos tacones acercándose por el pasillo. Trataron de comunicarse con la mirada para encontrar una solución, sin embargo terminaron separándose. Kentin no atinó a nada mejor que esconderse en una de las cabinas mientras que Lysandro y Castiel agradecieron estar en el primer piso pues saltaron por la ventana alta del final.

Provocaron un estruendo al caer y justo después de eso la puerta fue abierta y el crepitar de aquellos tacones chocando contra la baldosa lentamente le enfrió la sangre. No sabía exactamente quién era pero esperaba que no se tratara de la directora, quizás alguna maestra le creería su versión de la historia, ya que él no solía cometer faltas, pero si se trataba de la directora sólo estaba seguro acerca de su intransigencia.

Tragó saliva con dificultad cuando la sintió detenerse junto a la cabina en la que estaba y rogó porque no se hubiera dado cuenta del olor, sin embargo era demasiado pedir y casi al instante unos golpeteos a la puerta se oyeron seguidos de una voz.

- ¿Quién está ahí? ¡Salga inmediatamente!

Era la voz de la directora. Salió de la cabina y diez minutos después Kentin estaba en la sala de castigo.


	5. Capítulo EXTRA (parte 1)

Hola~

¿Recuerdan que dije que los recompensaría por tardar? Bueno aquí está, es un capítulo extra, anexo a la historia principal el cual está centrado en el "Por qué Nathaniel le pidió a Kentin que le llevara a Castiel"; ojo que es una historia paralela y es, por tanto, de una segunda pareja: CastielxNathaniel

Creí que me cabría todo en un solo capítulo pero tuve que dividirlo, y en realidad, según la cronología de la historia, va bien esa división, la segunda parte será publicada luego del capítulo 5 de la historia original, el cual (no se preocupen) subiré en unos minutos.

En resumen, en esta ocasión subiré dos caps, la primera parte del extra y el correspondiente capítulo 5 de esta semana. Dentro de la semana estaré subiendo la segunda parte del capítulo extra y el próximo domingo o lunes estaré subiendo el capítulo 6 de la historia original para así seguir con normalidad desde ahí en adelante.  
Insisto, esto es sólo un extra así que leerlo o no, no afectará la continuidad de la historia de Kentin y Alexy. Si les gusta pueden mencionarlo en un review y quizás podría seguirlo pero ese es tema a parte n_n!  
Estoy falta de reviews u.u! Por favor, chicas, son el alimento para mi cerebro.-

No molesto más xD Aquí va el capítulo extra.-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Capítulo Extra (Parte 1)

La caída fue muy dolorosa, habían calculado mal y al parecer la ventana del baño era mucho más alta del otro lado de la muralla, pero al menos ya estaban a salvo de la que ahora sabían había sido la directora; pobre del nerd de la milicia, probablemente se llevaría el castigo y en realidad, eso esperaba el pelirrojo, muy en el fondo rogaba porque el castaño no lo delatara, o más bien, porque la directora no le creyera si intentaba delatarlo.

Lysandro había caído sobre él causándole mucho daño, es decir, no es que el peliblanco pesara mucho o fuera muy grande pero sus ropas tenían muchos accesorios y adornos, y en ese mismo momento juraba que algo se estaba clavando en su vientre.

- Oye Lysandro, te agradecería que te apartaras –murmuró el otro entre rezongos.

- Me encantaría pero tienes enganchada mi cadena.

- Ah, perdón –el pelirrojo se removió y dejó libre la cadena de Lysandro que estaba atrapada en el cierre de su chaqueta.

El de ojos zarcos se puso de pie con cuidado arreglando sus ropajes y su cabello para luego extenderle la mano a su amigo la cual fue aceptada y Castiel se puso de pie.

- Okay, mala idea saltar por la ventana.

- Era eso o una suspensión permanente para ti; no sería tu primera infracción escolar, lo sabes.

- No necesito que tú me sermonees –bufó y se puso las manos en los bolsillos para salir caminando, seguido por el peliblanco.

Habían caído en la parte trasera del edificio, en un pequeño hueco de callejón que se formaba entre los salones y el muro que cercaba el establecimiento, no había nada allí más que polvo y algunas malezas creciendo entre el pavimento mojado por la lluvia, si seguían por esa dirección calcularon que llegarían junto a la entrada del gimnasio.

- ¿Y cómo es que has decidido hacerme compañía? Usualmente tú no faltas a clases

Lysandro tardó en responder, tal como era habitual en él, solía reflexionar mucho las cosas.

- Hn… extravié mi libreta de música, no podía entrar al taller sin ella así que preferí buscarla y se hizo tarde.

Castiel rodó los ojos.

- Amigo, tienes un severo problema de lagunas mentales.

- ¿…Qué?

- Nada.

Caminaron un poco más hasta que finalmente, tal como lo predijeron, se asomaron por un costado del gimnasio.

- ¿Kentin mencionó que Nathaniel estaba en el gimnasio verdad? –quiso confirmar el peliblanco.

- ¿Qué? No me digas que comenzarás a joderme también para que valla.

Lysandro negó con la cabeza suavemente, meneado un poco sus cabellos.

- No es mi intención. Creo que dejé mi libreta en la biblioteca y como Nathaniel suele estar allí quiero preguntarle si la ha visto.

- ¡Pues pregúntale a otro! No tienes por qué mantener tratos con el delegaducho ese. Además si vas te insistirá para que me lleves con él.

El peliblanco alzó una ceja y volvió a hacer una dramática pausa, mirando con intriga a su amigo.

- ¿Qué? –acertó Castiel cruzándose de brazos.

- ¿Qué exactamente busca Nathaniel contigo ahora? Imagino que lo sabes.

- ¡Pues no lo sé! –exclamó muy a la defensiva- ¡Seguramente quiere que firme unas boletas de asistencia o algo molesto como eso!

- Entonces ¿Por qué en el gimnasio? ¿No anduvieron acarreando implementos en la segunda hora? Y Kentin dijo que hubo un problema al respecto ¿No tienes idea de nada que pueda tener que ver con eso?

- ¡No lo sé, maldición! ¡Yo dejé lo que me pidieron en el gimnasio y ya! ¡En primer lugar, me sorprende haber ido y en segundo lugar, deberían agradecer que ayudé pues fácilmente pude haberme saltado el asunto!

Lysandro hizo una pausa, no era extraño que Castiel estuviera a la defensiva, lo que era extraño era que mencionara tantas cosas sobre algo de lo que se supone no tenía idea.

Finalmente sonrió.

- Bueno, es extraño que tú y él tengan "asuntos" que no puedas comentar conmigo.

Y ahora definitivamente el rostro de Castiel comenzó a tomar un color similar al de sus cabellos.

- ¡Qué quieres que te comente! ¡No hay nada que comentar porque no tengo ni la más puta idea de qué es lo que quiere el lamebotas de la directora conmigo ahora! Pero si tanto insistes entonces iré, así puedes con calma preguntarle sobre tu libreta ¿Contento? –Exclamó como haciendo un melodrama de todo.

- Bastante –Lysandro sonrió y pasando junto a Castiel se dirigieron ambos al gimnasio.

Entraron y se percataron de que el lugar estaba vacío, sin embargo, se oían unos ruidos, como si alguien estuviese acarreando cosas. Se adentraron por el costado donde estaban los almacenes y allí en uno de ellos se encontraron con Nathaniel quien al parecer acababa de caer rendido sobre unos taburetes y cubría sus ojos con una libreta.

Castiel se cruzó de brazos y evitó mirarlo mientras que Lysandro se adentró y carraspeó un poco para llamar la atención del muchacho rubio, quien se incorporó pegando inmediatamente la mirada en el pelirrojo para luego posarla en su acompañante.

- ¿Ustedes qué hacen aquí? –aventuró.

- Buenas, Nathaniel. Yo he venido pues extravié mi libreta de música y tengo la leve impresión de que fue en la biblioteca, como sueles estar allí quise venir a preguntarte si la has visto.

- Oh ¿Es una verde con diseños musicales?

- Sí.

- Oh, sí la vi y la tomé para llevarla a la oficina. Se la entregué al señor Farrés.

- Gracias –Lysandro sonrió y miró a su amigo-. Y bueno, creo que ustedes dos tenían un asunto. Me retiro –y se alejó dejando a los otros dos, enemigos mortales, solos en el almacén.

- ¿Qué querías? Supe que me andabas buscando –comenzó a decir Castiel alzando la barbilla de forma soberbia.

- Sí, te buscaba –Nathaniel al fin se puso de pie y se acercó a él para encararlo. Castiel ya estaba por saltar a la ofensiva cuando el otro prosiguió-. Pero esta vez no es para obligarte a firmar papeles.

El contrario alzó una ceja curioso; eso era novedad.

- ¿Ah no?

El rubio se llevó una mano al rostro, hastiado.

- No, es sobre… -y antes de continuar había enrojecido-. Tsk… no sé qué haremos pero hay que reparar esas vallas, y tendrás que ayudarme porque esto ha sido en gran parte por tu culpa.

- ¿Por mí culpa? ¡Jeh! –el pelirrojo dejó escapar una leve risa cargada de sarcasmo-. Óyeme bien, no es mi culpa que hayas saltado sobre mí.

- ¡Tú me provocaste!

Ambos estaban enfadados, ese momento no podía ser más incómodo, tanto así que al mismo tiempo ambos desviaron la vista hacia cualquier otro lado que no fuera su contrario; aún ninguno de los dos podía olvidar lo que había pasado minutos atrás dentro de esos mismos almacenes...

Nathaniel había dirigido a los demás voluntarios para acarrear con los diversos implementos y llevarlos a los sitios designados, quienes trabajaban en los almacenes del gimnasio eran realmente pocos estudiantes, puesto que había decidido que la mayoría trabajara en la bodega pues era más grande.

Luego de verificar que todo estuviera trabajando en orden él también comenzó a acarrear algunas cosas, llevó los conos, las cuerdas de saltar y finalmente tomó un saco de pelotas de rugby.

En ese preciso momento el pelirrojo se dejó aparecer en el gimnasio donde supuestamente debería estar acarreando implementos, le habían advertido que no podía meterse en más problemas o lo suspenderían permanentemente del colegio, así que para evitar problemas decidió que podría ayudar tal y como estaba presupuestado, sin embargo a penas entrar divisó la silueta del delegado de la clase y una sonrisa traviesa se dibujó en sus labios ¿Qué tenía a mano? Había justo al lado de él un saco de esos balones que usan para las prácticas de handball así que sin pensarlo dos veces tomó uno entre sus manos, se preparó y la lanzó al chico sin demasiada fuerza pero con la suficiente para darle un golpe. Le dio en la espalda baja ante lo cual el rubio dejó caer las cosas que cargaba y pegó un leve grito debido a la sorpresa y al dolor que aquel golpe le había causado. Volteó.

- ¡¿P-pero que…?! –entonces vio al pelirrojo aguantándose la risa- ¡Castiel! ¡¿Qué se supone que intentabas hacer?! –exclamó enojado y llevándose una mano a la zona golpeada, el golpe no había sido muy fuerte pero Nathaniel tenía algunos hematomas en la zona desde hace unos días…

- No es para tanto, rubito. Vine a ayudar a descargar.

- Jeh ¿y esa es la forma en la que ayudas? –Nathaniel tomó el balón y se lo lanzó de vuelta-. Puedes ser útil y cargar esos balones hasta el almacén número dos.

- No sé dónde queda el jodido almacén –se cruzó de brazos.

- Pues lees las puertas ¿Sí? Además yo voy hacia allá también.

Castiel asintió y en lo que el delegado retomaba sus actividades, él tomó el saco de balones de handball y siguió al rubio por un pasillo. Algunos otros chicos acomodaban unas cajoneras en otros almacenes pero pasó de ellos pues esperaba no tener que trabajar en equipo esta vez, eso era algo que le irritaba.

Llegaron finalmente al último almacén cuya puerta estaba cerrada, por lo que Nathaniel tuvo que sacar la llave que guardaba en el bolsillo trasero de su short deportivo, se revolvió con su propia ropa hasta que finalmente la alcanzó, si embargo cuando fue a abrir parte de su camiseta se había enganchado con la llave, haciendo que al halarla, la tela se levantara un poco dejando ver su espalda baja. Castiel se percató y se sorprendió pues pudo notar las tremendas marcas moradas que tenía el rubio en la espalda pero no dijo nada.

Entraron y comenzaron a acomodar las cosas. Al terminar el rubio se sentó cansadamente sobre unas cajas llevando automáticamente una mano a su espalda baja.

Castiel se cruzó de brazos y le sonrió con sarcasmo.

- ¿Qué? ¿Te vas a sentar ahí y me verás trabajar?

- Yo he cargado muchas más cosas que tu. Necesito un descanso.

- ¿Un descanso de una hora? No inventes, eres un debilucho, acéptalo. Ponte ya de pie y muévete.

- ¿Quién te puso a cargo, Castiel? –encaró el rubio poniéndose de pie.

- Pues tú me haces caso, te pusiste de pie –dijo entre risas.

El delegado apretó los dientes, ese muchacho sólo había venido al mundo para molestarlo. No pudo evitarlo y en un arranque de ira se abalanzó contra él para golpearlo, pero no calculó que tras de ellos habían un par de vallas de salto las cuales no resistieron el peso de ambos al embestir y se partieron por la mitad haciéndolos caer entre unas cajas.

Nathaniel no había dimensionado el golpe y quiso moverse sin embargo ahora el dolor en su espalda se había intensificado, haciendo que tuviera que quedarse quieto, tirado sobre el pecho del pelirrojo.

- Tsk… -Castiel bufó apretando la mandíbula- ¡¿Qué estabas pensando, delegaducho?! Creo que me golpeé un brazo… ¡¿Puedes ya salir de encima de mí?!

- ¡¿Tonto, crees que quiero seguir sobre ti?! –Se removió pero un dolor punzante le invalidó nuevamente- Ouch… n-no puedo moverme mucho.

Castiel miró el techo del pequeño almacén como si aquello pudiera relajarlo, recordó en ese momento los hematomas en la espalda del rubio y lo relacionó con la poca movilidad que tenía ahora ¿Era posible que le hubiera hecho daño con el balón? Nunca, no lo había lanzado con tanta fuerza como para que su espalda luciera así, debía tenerlos desde antes.

Curioso deslizó una mano hasta su espalda baja tocándola con un poco de presión.

- ¡Ay! –exclamó de inmediato el contrario con las mejillas rojas de ira y mezcla de otra cosa también; esa situación era demasiado comprometedora-. ¡Qué intentas!

- Me sorprende que tengas un enemigo mortal a parte de mí que te haga todo ese daño –comentó mirándole a los ojos.

Nathaniel se sorprendió ante el comentario y le miró atento.

- ¿De qué estás hablando?

- Tú sabes de qué hablo, de esto –y volvió a ejercer presión en su espalda.

- ¡Ay! ¡Ya basta, es doloroso!

- ¿Quién te los hizo?

- Ese no es problema tuyo, delincuente. Será mejor que me ayudes a ponerme de pie, todo esto es demasiado extraño.

- Dímelo a mí –respondió el contrario y volvió a mirar el techo de la habitación mientras que sigilosamente y casi sin poder entender el por qué deslizaba su otra mano hacia la espalda baja del rubio, colándola esta vez por debajo de su camiseta.

El rubio se sonrojó.

- ¡¿Qué estás…?!

Y para ese entonces su otra mano también se coló hasta tocar su piel.

- ¡Agh! ¿Qué intentas ahora, Castiel? –El rubio cerró los ojos y escondió el rostro entre sus brazos como pudo, todo para evitar mirar al otro quien parecía no responderle. Toda esa zona de su espalda estaba demasiado sensible y prácticamente lo debilitaba, sin embargo, las manos frías de Castiel se sentían bien, suaves y no le tocaban con mucha fuerza, de hecho era relajante ¿En serio Castiel podía ser tan delicado?

El pelirrojo también evitaba mirarlo, sólo se quedó allí, dejando sus manos entrar en contacto directo con la piel del rubio delegado, como si de alguna u otra forma quisiera aliviar su dolor. No sabía con qué fin estaba siendo tan amable, fácilmente podía haberlo empujado para quitárselo de encima, pero por alguna razón el saber que alguien que no era él estaba causándole tal daño al chico rubio lo ponía nervioso ¿Se peleaba con alguien más? ¿Se dejaba golpear por alguien? Es decir, ellos ya habían peleado pero él nunca dejaría al rubio en tal estado ¿Quién podría ser el hijo de puta? De pronto, lo odió más que al delegado.

- ¿Quién?

Nathaniel tardó en reaccionar.

- ¿Quién qué?

En ese momento un estruendo se escuchó en el almacén de al lado, un ruido de cajas y balones rodando por el piso más exclamaciones de algunos alumnos, al parecer habían causado un desastre pero al menos todo ese alboroto ayudó para hacer que tanto el pelirrojo como el rubio volvieran a la realidad.

Se pusieron de pie inmediatamente y estaban por salir cuando ojiambarino recordó las vallas rotas.

- Maldición –murmuró-. ¿Qué haremos con esto? Nos reprenderán.

- Nada de eso, yo no necesito más sanciones –y entonces de la nada Castiel tomó ambas vallas rotas, las rompió en trozos más pequeños y las arrojó por la ventana.

- ¡¿Pero qué haces, idiota?!

- Shh –silenció el pelirrojo con una sonrisa de medio lado-. Será nuestro pequeño secreto…

Y allí se encontraban de nuevo, en el almacén del secreto sin saber qué hacer ahora, respecto al problema institucional y respecto a ellos mismos.

Castiel se removió y apoyó la espalda en el marco de la puerta.

- ¿Planeas hablar? No nos creerán que fue un accidente.

- Lo ha sido

- ¿Y eso cambia algo? Están rotas.

- Tal vez si no las hubieras roto más.

- ¡Te diré qué cosa voy a romper más ahora si sigues!

- ¡Qué! ¿Quieres que peleemos para que rompamos otra cosa o qué?

- No pelearía contigo, delegado, estás herido y no me aprovecharé de la debilidad de alguien.

Nathaniel se puso un poco rojo.

- Deja eso ya.

- ¿Quién te lo hizo? Dime.

- ¡Que no es asunto tuyo! ¡Ya déjame en paz!

- Entonces te propongo algo –dijo con una extraña expresión de autosuficiencia que puso al delegado los pelos de punta-. Si tú me dices quién te hizo esos golpes yo arreglaré el problema de las vallas… puedo conseguir unas con unos contactos.

Nathaniel alzó ambas cejas.

- ¿Lo dices en serio?

- ¡¿Acaso crees que perdería mi tiempo contigo?! –ya estaba enfadándose.

- Qué susceptible eres –se llevó una mano al rostro, cansado-. Está bien, por ahora no encuentro ninguna otra solución ¿puedo confiar en ti?

- ¿Tienes alguna otra alternativa? Las tendré para la noche, tú puedes conseguirte las llaves. Nos adentramos, dejamos las vallas y listo.

No había mucho que meditar, era la única opción que veía el rubio en ese momento.

- Acepto –y le extendió su mano.

El pelirrojo dejó escapar una leve risa y tomó su mano también estrechándola.

- Es un trato entonces; nos vemos en el portón del estacionamiento cuando se hayan ido todos y no lo olvides, debes decirme quien ha sido tu verdugo –y dicho esto el de ojos negros salió del lugar.

Nathaniel suspiró una vez que Castiel estuvo lejos; toda la situación lo traía demasiado tenso, tanto que no había medido lo que sería contarle uno de sus mayores secretos a su peor enemigo, sin embargo ya era demasiado tarde para arrepentirse. Lo vería esa noche.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¡Hasta aquí lo dejo! Ya subo el capítulo 5 ;)


	6. Capítulo 5

¡Hola de nuevo!

Aquí les traigo la continuación de la historia de Kentin y Alexy ;) Próxima semana, próximo capítulo. Ah y recuerden que durante la semana estaré subiendo la segunda parte del capítulo extra de CastielxNathaniel.

Adiós~

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Capítulo 5.-

La sala de castigos era muy aburrida, es decir ¿Qué clase de castigo era ese? Sólo quedándose allí, sin hacer nada; eso no era un castigo comparado a los castigos que daban en la escuela militar, trotar durante horas o hacer quinientas flexiones de brazo, eso sí era un castigo, esto era… más bien una tortura mental, puesto que tener que quedarse quieto allí sólo atrapado con sus pensamientos (los que menos quería ver en esos momentos) era una forma de carcomer su cabeza ¿Es que a caso todos se empeñaban por jugar con su mente?

Estaba solo con el profesor encargado, claro, los días viernes nadie quería irse castigado así que se portaban de lo lindo, él era el único que había tenido mala suerte y además estaba pagando el castigo por algo que ni siquiera hizo ¿Fumar en los baños? ¡Por favor! Él ni siquiera fumaba, ya se imaginaba la reprimenda que le darían sus padres, eso sí estaba de lujo. Una vez más se repitió ¡Genial bienvenida al fin de semana que estaba teniendo!

Llevaba alrededor de una hora cuando el señor Farrés se apareció, dijo que la directora ya no estaba así que no tenía sentido que se quedara allí encerrado por lo que lo dejó salir un poco antes. Pasó a su casillero para tomar unas cuanta cosas incluyendo la cortavientos (porque aún no paraba de llover) y entonces se dispuso a salir por fin del instituto.

Divisó el casillero de Alexy cuando pasó junto a él y sin poder evitarlo lo quedó mirando mientras caminaba ¿De verdad lo asaltaría? El muchacho podía guardar información valiosa para él en ese lugar, sin embargo quizás también encontraría cosas privadas de las que no debería tener noción. Sacudió la cabeza, todo ello era demasiado para él, un chico normal que ya no quería meterse en más problemas, que ya no quería seguir teniendo caldos de cabeza.

Estaba perdido en eso cuando de pronto la puerta de la sala del concejo estudiantil se abrió de golpe y le dio de lleno en el rostro tirándolo de sentón al piso. El rubio delegado se asomó tras la puerta.

- Oh, perdón Kentin –le ayudó a ponerse de pie-. Se supone que a estas horas no debería haber ya nadie, ni menos alumnos ¿Qué haces aquí? –inquirió de forma rápida y visiblemente nervioso.

- Estaba… en el castigo –en eso su mente hizo clic-. ¡Hey, es tu culpa! Me inculparon por los cigarrillos que Castiel estaba fumando en el baño cuando fui a buscarlo para llevarlo contigo.

El rubio alzó una ceja y no pudo procesar todo de inmediato.

- ¿Q-qué, fumando? Oh Dios –se palmeó la frente-. Escucha lo siento pero ahora no puedo detenerme en eso, debes salir de aquí, la escuela debe estar vacía.

- ¿Y entonces qué haces tú aquí?

- ¿Yo? Pues… -miró hacia otro lado, nervioso- t-tengo un asunto importante…

- Hablando de asuntos importantes ¿Recuerdas que me debes un favor, cierto?

El rubio asintió.

- Bien, porque lo quiero ahora.

Nathaniel se acercó a Kentin y le cubrió la boca.

- Shh… está bien pero entremos al salón.

Y se colaron hasta la sala de delegados donde inmediatamente Nathaniel se puso a buscar en un cajón.

- ¿Bien, si te ayudo entonces no dirás nada sobre que me has visto a estas horas?

- Claro –confirmó encogiéndose de hombros despreocupadamente.

- De acuerdo –sacó unas llaves y se encaminó-; sígueme.

Caminaron en silencio hasta la sala de maestros donde el rubio abrió la puerta con la llave y se adentraron.

- ¿La sala de maestros?

El rubio no le prestó atención y comenzó a buscar en el colgador de llaves. Sacó dos.

- Bien, revisa que no venga nadie.

Kentin hizo caso y al confirmar que no había ni un alma en los pasillos, ambos salieron. Una vez allí Nathaniel le entregó una de las llaves y el castaño la recibió, aunque no sabía muy bien para qué era, además, el todavía no le decía nada a Nathaniel sobre cómo quería cobrar su favor entonces ¿Por qué el otro actuaba con tanta confianza?

- Esa es una llave maestra de todas las taquillas de la escuela; úsala, abre el casillero que necesitas y luego déjala en el salón del concejo estudiantil ¿Sí? Y aquí nada ha pasado.

El muchacho de ojos verdes se sonrojó y abrió mucho los ojos por la sorpresa ¿Cómo es que todos parecían saber sobre su vida? A penas logró asentir con la cabeza para cuando el rubio ya se había alejado con otra de las llaves oculta entre sus ropas.

Kentin observó el trozo de metal ¿De verdad era una llave maestra? Podría abrir cualquier casillero con ella, incluyendo claro el de Alexy, quizás no estaba bien meterse en sus cosas pero si no tenía alterativa tendría que averiguar de forma clandestina lo más que pudiera acerca del peliazul. Estaba cerca así que llegó frente a su casillero y luego de unos segundos de divagación, finalmente lo abrió.

Lucía como un casillero normal de chico, a excepción de que tenía muchos recortes pegados y los cuadernos eran de colores con diseños de caras felices. Rodó los ojos ¿Qué clase de joven de su edad tenía un casillero así? Alexy realmente era extraño, revisó sus cuadernos, matemáticas, historia, lenguas, etc… nada extraño. Algunas revistas de moda ¡Sí que tenía una obsesión! Unos audífonos con el cable roto, unos discos y nada más, nada extraño, era un casillero común y corriente.

Se rindió, no había nada extraño en el casillero de Alexy ni nada de lo que pudiera sacar información, o al menos eso creyó hasta que al cerrar la puerta uno de los cuadernos cayó al piso, el de matemáticas para ser más precisos, y se abrió a sus pies. Kentin lo recogió sin mucho entusiasmo e iba a guardarlo pasando de él hasta que sus ojos se posaron casualmente en los garabatos que estaban dibujados allí. No entendía del todo, pero al parecer Alexy estaba tratando de aprender a dibujar o algo así porque en varias hojas se veían los mismos dibujos cada vez mejor terminados, tanto así que a partir de un punto ya era fácil distinguir lo que quería dibujar y por Dios, nunca se habría esperado todo eso.

Se distinguían dos chicos caminando de la mano, uno de ellos tenía pantalón de camuflaje y el otro el cabello azul, en otro trazo estaban riendo, en otro trazo estaban besándose. Los garabatos de las esquinas tenían cosas escritas "A&K!", habían unas caras sonrientes junto a una especie de bandera multicolor, habían trazos borrados, cosas escritas que no se alcanzaban a distinguir debajo de la capa de corrector y rallas de lapicera. Un pequeño Alexy sonriendo ¿Eran esos dibujillos normales en un chico de esa edad? Quizás en una chica pero…

Tomó otro cuaderno el cual también tenía pequeños dibujitos, habían algunos de Armin, algunos de esa chica de cabello violeta, probablemente ella le estaría enseñando a dibujar. Siguió revisando cuaderno por cuaderno y los trazos de los dos hombrecillos, el de cabello azul (Claramente Alexy) y el de pantalón de camuflaje (claramente Kentin) se repetían. Esto no podía ser verdad. Finalmente llegó a la última página del cuaderno de ciencias y allí encontró un retrato amateur, no muy bueno pero se distinguía a pesar de todo, se notaba que había empeño en él puesto que estaba mejor que los otros dibujos y claramente supo que era su rostro de perfil. Sí, Alexy lo dibujaba.

Guardó las cosas como pudo y cerró el casillero apoyando la espalda en este y dejándose caer hasta quedar sentado en el frío suelo del pasillo solitario. En definitiva Alexy estaba enamorado de él, los hilos estaban atados.

Esa noche llegó muy tarde a casa y sus padres lo reprendieron pero extrañamente no le importó, estaba aún demasiado consternado por la noticia ¿Cómo no lo había notado antes? Claro, ahora todo tenía sentido y en realidad, no es que no lo hubiera notado antes, pero su cerebro se negaba a creerlo.

A la mañana siguiente amaneció con un punzante dolor en el pecho y con las vías respiratorias congestionadas tosió un par de veces para notar que había pescado una gripe y ahora debería quedarse en cama. Su madre le dio una sopa de letras que no quería beber pero que tuvo que beber de todas formas y finalmente le tomó la temperatura; estaba alta. Sí, quizás había sido el karma, pasaría un buen tiempo antes de que volviera a ver al gemelo, sin embargo, ese era un detalle en comparación al resto del asunto ¿Qué era lo importante ahora? No estaba seguro sobre si era la mejor decisión, pero él no era ningún cobarde. Tendría que enfrentar a Alexy.


	7. Capítulo EXTRA (parte 2)

Hey ;D~

Aquí como prometí, la segunda parte del extra de Castiel x Nathaniel.

Lo dividiré en dos partes porque me quedó muy largo D:!

El lunes que viene subo el siguiente cap de la historia principal de Kentin y Alexy~

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Capítulo Extra (parte 2)

Se había retrasado un poco debido al asunto de Kentin, y luego de ayudarlo tuvo que esperar a que el castaño dejara al fin el edificio para asegurarse de que no hubiera ningún tipo de testigos. Sabía que los accesos del colegio estaban vigilados por cámaras de seguridad, sin embargo había un punto ciego en la entrada de los automóviles y por allí debían hacer la movida.

Llegó una vez que el cielo ya estaba oscurecido y saltó la reja, abrir el portón sería un error que les costaría la cabeza puesto que se encenderían las alarmas.

Castiel estaba sentado en el suelo con la espalda recargada en uno de los muros y con un bulto al lado, el cual era tapado por una manta negra casual, levantó la vista a penas el rubio saltó por sobre la reja.

- Qué atlético –rió un poco.

- No molestes ¿Las has traído?

- Sip –dijo el pelirrojo con aires de superioridad, se puso de pie y levantó aquella manta dejando al descubierto las dos vallas-. Nadie las ha visto.

Nathaniel se acercó a los implementos y los inspeccionó por todos los rincones.

- Impresionante, son exactamente iguales a las de la escuela.

- Sí, sólo les falta el adhesivo oficial.

- Está bien, podemos sacar el que tenían las viejas vallas.

- Eso pensé ¿Las tienes?

- Están guardadas en mi mochila –tomó los implementos y se encaminó.

- Excelente –concedió Castiel con una sonrisa y le siguió.

El pelirrojo saltó la reja primero y recibió las vallas que el rubio le facilitó a través de los barrotes de la reja mientras seguía las instrucciones de éste, puesto que era el único de los dos que sabía por dónde exactamente podían transitar sin ser filmados por las cámaras de seguridad. Nathaniel saltó la reja luego (ayudado por Castiel de paso pues el muchacho no podía dejar de pensar en que estaba demasiado herido como para siquiera moverse y por alguna extraña razón sentía necesidad de ayudarle y/o cuidarle) y se encaminaron hacia la entrada trasera del gimnasio.

La lluvia aún persistía desde la tarde y ahora se había intensificado así que ambos tuvieron que quitarse los impermeables para entrar puesto que podían mojar el piso del gimnasio dejando evidencia, no les molestó, ya que el interior del inmueble parecía siempre ser mucho más cálido.

Caminaron con confianza hasta la bodega correspondiente pues allí dentro ya no había cámaras de las que preocuparse, y entonces en la última puerta Nathaniel sacó la llave maestra que había tomado prestada de la sala de profesores.

- Bien, ya estamos aquí –dijo y no pudo evitar hacer el intento de reprimir una sonrisa debido al alivio que sentía, todo iba saliendo muy bien.

Castiel notó la mueca de su rostro y rió un poco.

- Hey, el que estés conmigo no significa que tengas que lucir enfadado todo el tiempo; acepta que estás contento.

Nathaniel borró su media-sonrisa de inmediato y se pasó una mano por el pelo un poco nervioso; evitando la mirada de Castiel se inclinó hasta su mochila (la cual había dejado previamente en el almacén) y comenzó a sacar los trozos de valla que tenían el adhesivo institucional, retirando uno y luego el otro.

- Sí, bueno, supongo que es una pequeña tregua; me alegra que hayamos podido salir de esto.

- A mí también y no sabes cuánto.

El rubio rodó los ojos, sabía a qué se refería, ya que estaba al tanto de que Castiel estaba condicional en el instituto.

Pegó ambos sellos en las vallas de reemplazo cuidadosamente, procurando que quedaran en el sitio correcto y entonces el otro muchacho al fin las dejó junto al resto; había salido perfecto.

Nathaniel tomó la mochila que Castiel llevaba colgada en su hombro sorpresivamente y comenzó a introducir algunos de los trozos de valla rota.

- ¡Oye, qué haces!

- Te dejaré la mitad de los trozos, deshazte de ellos por tu cuenta luego, yo haré lo mismo con los que dejé en mi mochila. Si atrapan a uno, nos atraparán a los dos, es por precaución.

Castiel rodó los ojos cruzándose de brazos, no le recriminaría eso al chico, estaba en todo su derecho de dudar de su repentina condescendencia.

Nathaniel cerró el bolso del pelirrojo y se lo entregó.

- Todo listo. Bien, vámonos de aquí –dijo y se encaminó a la puerta, mas cuando estaba por girar el picaporte el brazo del otro muchacho se alargó por sobre su hombro recargándose en la puerta y cerrándole el paso.

Nathaniel apretó los dientes, sabía que esa era una posibilidad sin embargo decidió hacerse el desentendido y volteó levemente para verle de reojo.

- ¿Qué quieres? Deberíamos salir de aquí ya, lo sabes.

- No te creas que dejaremos esto así como así. No has cumplido tu parte del trato, rubito.

El delegado se mordió la lengua.

- No veo por qué debería hacerlo –dijo con aires de superioridad-. El asunto está hecho y yo no te debo nada, también te ha salvado el pellejo a ti ¿Sabes?

- Pero teníamos un trato.

- Pues olvídalo –se volvió de nueva cuenta hacia la puerta pero no alcanzó ni a poner una mano sobre el picaporte antes de que el contrario lo obligara a voltearse halando de su antebrazo en un movimiento brusco, aprovechando la sorpresa para tomar al rubio de la barbilla sin mucha delicadeza, presionando su maxilar y haciendo que lo encarara.

- No me jodas, Nath, que no sabes de lo que soy capaz.

Castiel estaba muy cerca y le miraba tan fríamente que por un momento el rubio sintió que se le helaba la sangre. Definitivamente no era bueno estar solo con Castiel, herido, y además aislado sin nadie en varios metros a la redonda.

- Suéltame, ya –se sacudió apartando la mano el contrario. Dio un leve paso atrás pero se encontró con la puerta; estaba todo saliendo mal.

Castiel aprovechó esto para acercarse más a él, acorralándolo con ambos brazos ahora.

- ¡¿Por qué insistes tanto, Castiel?! –exclamó luego de una pausa el muchacho como último recurso.

El aludido lo meditó, realmente no lo sabía o por lo menos no había logrado dar con ello por ahora, sólo quería saberlo y ya, odiar al enemigo de su enemigo y de esa forma sentir que compartían algo.

Estrechó la mirada, era su turno de sentirse incómodo.

- No tengo ni la más puta idea del por qué pero siento que debo odiar contigo a quién sea que te haya hecho eso.

El delegado sintió un vuelco al oír esas palabras ¿Qué era lo que estaba diciendo el pelirrojo? ¿Estaba hablando de estar del mismo bando? ¿De estar de acuerdo en algo? ¿De tener algo en común?

- ¿O-odiarlo? –Tartamudeó un poco aturdido-. ¡¿D-de qué hablas?! ¿No debería agradarte verme así? ¡Tú me odias!

- Exacto, idiota; _yo_ te odio y nadie más puede hacerlo.

Nathaniel se sonrojó de repente sin saber si había sido por las palabras del joven frente a él o porque acababa de notar que la distancia entre ellos dos se había hecho más corta sin haberse percatado ¿Había sido eso una especie de declaración invertida? Porque no podía esperar nada diferente de la relación que llevaban.

Sintió de pronto un ruidoso golpeteo que le llenó los oídos y no comprendió qué era, pero al final llegó a la conclusión de que no era más que su propio palpitar.

No supo por qué pero sintió flaquear y su vista se nubló por un milisegundo, instante que bastó para que el pelirrojo se acercara peligrosamente a su rostro dejando sus labios a escasos milímetros de distancia, tanto así que podía sentir la respiración vibrante del muchacho por sobre sus labios. El momento pareció detenerse.

- ¿Quién? –murmuró el muchacho.

- M-mi… mi padre –soltó el otro al fin con un hilo de voz. Ya está, había revelado su mayor secreto al que parecía ser su mayor enemigo, pero por alguna razón, no pareció importar en ese momento.

- Hijo de puta –musitó maldiciendo al cielo justo antes de cerrar al fin la distancia entre los dos en un beso sin aliento.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¡Hasta aquí lo dejo! Ya subo la tercera y última parte de este extra.-


	8. Capítulo EXTRA (parte 3)

La última parte de este extra que se extendió bastante x)

ATENCIÓN! Es R-18, lemon, yaoi hard, así que si no estás acostumbrado, no te gusta este género (o no tienes 18 años(?!)) No lo leas =w=

¡Nos leemos el próximo lunes!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

…

No supo por qué pero rápidamente correspondió al beso del pelirrojo como si de un instinto animal se hubiese tratado, abrió sus labios permitiéndose saborear su lengua en el mismo instante en que el otro había entrado hasta su boca. Sus labios se movían con brío y con furia, en una extraña forma de pasión que sólo ellos podrían comprender, de alguna forma sus corazones estaban conectados ahora por algo que parecía ser más cálido que el odio.

La parte consciente de Nathaniel le obligó a tomar cartas en el asunto y de inmediato acercar su mano al pecho del contrario para alejarlo, mas cuando se acercaba, la mano correspondiente de Castiel se lo impidió tomándolo de la muñeca y empujándola contra la puerta tras de ellos. Continuaron besándose de esa manera violenta hasta que en un segundo para respirar Nathaniel logró alejarse unos centímetros apartando el rostro del pelirrojo con la palma de su mano libre.

- ¡¿Qué te está pasando?! –dejó salir en un resoplido agitado.

Pero los labios de Castiel no buscaban descanso y en el mismo instante en que el rubio se había separado él aprovechó para irse a atacar su cuello, mordiéndolo y usando su mano libre para irle desabrochando la camisa.

Nathaniel reprimió unos sonidos guturales que luchaban por salir desde el fondo de su apretada garganta, no quería permitirse ninguna exclamación, sin embargo le estaba costando trabajo detenerse frente al apasionado momento.

Castiel fue desabrochando los botones uno a uno mientras bajaba con besos por todo su torso hasta su abdomen, el cual recorrió hasta que la pretina del pantalón se impuso como límite, volvió a subir hasta el rostro del muchacho besándole ahogadamente y liberando al fin su muñeca para ahora utilizar ambas manos en el broche de la prenda de vestir inferior del ojimiel, una vez estuvo fuera volvió a bajar y sin dudarlo engulló su miembro sin ninguna delicadeza.

- ¡Aghh! –Exclamó sin poder evitarlo el rubio delegado-. ¡¿Q-qué haces?! –alcanzó a decir antes de que la lengua del pelirrojo y el poco cuidado que tenía con sus dientes le hiciera gritar de nuevo.

El rubio sentía su rostro arder, más aún si miraba al contrario allí encorvado sobre su entrepierna provocándole sentir punzadas dolorosamente placenteras por todo el cuerpo, por lo cual cerró los ojos y se cubrió el rostro con el antebrazo, eso al menos hasta que sus piernas empezaron a flaquear y tuvo que encontrar soporte en la puerta tras él. Sentía que caería pero justo en ese momento los brazos fuertes del pelirrojo cruzaron por debajo de sus piernas sirviéndole de soporte.

- ¡C-castiel, para! –exclamó agobiado y entonces el pelirrojo le dejó haciendo que frente al descuido, se fuera de sentón al piso.

Su respiración estaba agitada, no se atrevió a mirar así al pelirrojo por un momento hasta que su curiosidad lo traicionó, sin embargo no contaba con que el chico luciera igual de agitado que él. Castiel le miró profundamente por un momento antes de acercarse de nueva cuenta para despojarlo rápidamente del calzado y toda prenda de vestir inferior. Nathaniel luchó un poco pero estaba demasiado consternado.

- ¡Te digo que pares! ¡No sé qué rayos está pasando contigo pero esto no está bien!

Entonces el de ojos negros tomó la mano derecha del muchacho y la llevó a su pecho por debajo de su camiseta, haciéndole sentir el calor de su piel y por supuesto su acelerado palpitar. El rubio le miró estupefacto.

- No tengo idea qué pasa tampoco pero… tú haces esto que estás sintiendo; me haces sentir así y ahora no pretendas que vaya a detenerme.

Nathaniel no supo reaccionar hasta que el muchacho frente a él le fue acercando suavemente utilizando la mano que aún mantenía asida, él también se acercó hasta que volvieron a besarse esta vez con mucha más suavidad que las anteriores veces. La mano libre del pelirrojo se posó en su nuca y bajó hasta su cuello, se inclinó un poco más sobre el cuerpo del rubio haciendo que el beso que comenzó tranquilo, poco a poco se convirtiera en uno más de esos besos violentos como los que habían compartido anteriormente. Nathaniel cruzó sus brazos por la espalda del pelirrojo aferrándose con brusquedad de sus ropas, cosa que el chico aprovechó para agarrarlo cruzándole el brazo por la cintura y conduciéndolo hasta una pila de colchonetas donde prácticamente lo arrojó, subiéndose con una pierna sobre él y manteniendo la otra aún estable en el piso.

El rubio se quejó puesto que el pelirrojo le había agarrado con fuerza la zona que aún estaba lastimada y también porque se golpeó cuando lo dejó caer sobre las colchonetas de gimnasia.

- ¡Auch! ¡Imbécil, me has lastimado!

- ¿Perdón? –pronunció sarcásticamente el muchacho quitándose al fin la camiseta y subiéndose del todo a la colchoneta.

Se inclinó sobre el otro y se besaron de nueva cuenta, esta vez el rubio cruzó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del ojiazabache.

Se besaron por un momento largo, repartiendo caricias y roces bruscos por el cuerpo del otro, Castiel tanteó un glúteo del de hebras doradas pasando la mano por debajo de su pierna hasta llegar al periné y posteriormente a la entrada de su ano, presionándola. El chico debajo de él apretó los labios y le miró con impotencia.

- ¡No se te ocurra!

El mayor bufó y le volvió a besar recorriendo con dicha mano todo su cuerpo, sintiendo sus costillas, subiendo por uno de sus pectorales hasta llegar a su rostro, se irguió unos grados y se llevó los propios dedos a la boca, lamiéndolos, lubricándolos. La imagen que le ofrecía a su amante era demasiado provocativa, sin embargo al mismo tiempo le indicaba que el chico planeaba pasar al siguiente nivel.

- ¡Detente ya! ¡Ni se re ocurra, estamos en el instituto y podría ser peligroso! –dijo irguiéndose sobre sus codos para detenerlo pero al instante el muchacho le tomó del antebrazo volviéndolo a hacer caer recostado sobre la colchoneta e introduciendo su lengua en su boca, aprovechando la rapidez del acto para también meter los dedos que había estado lamiendo, separó sus labios y dejó los dedos un momento más, moviéndolos y haciendo que recorrieran toda la cavidad bucal del rubio sin su permiso, sin que siquiera tuviera tiempo de rechistar. Alejó al fin su mano y se sonrió mirando al chico quien lucía indignado.

- ¡¿Estás abusando de esto, sabes?!

Se inclinó sobre él de nuevo apoyado en sus rodillas y le susurró.

- Sé que en fondo lo estás disfrutando.

Y antes de que pudiera el otro responderle se coló por debajo de su pierna levantándola con su otra mano y metiendo uno de sus dedos en la entrada del rubio quien dejó escapar un grito ahogado.

- ¡Aggh! ¡D-detente! –Dijo a duras penas- ¡S-se siente horrible! –exclamó y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

El pelirrojo lo mantuvo en esa posición, estando de lado y con una pierna alzada mientras seguía introduciendo su dedo. El rubio instintivamente se fue de bruces, volteándose lentamente, el pelirrojo le ayudó acomodándose de mejor manera entre sus piernas.

Introdujo un segundo dedo dándole una punzada al contrario en toda la espina dorsal.

- ¡Ah! ¡No jodas, duele! ¡Qué duele, maldita sea! ¡Agh!

Castiel movió un poco ambos dedos, buscando abrirse paso.

- ¿Virgen? –le murmuró inclinándose sobre su espalda.

- ¡Por supuesto que sí! –gritó el otro indignado-. ¡Nunca lo he hecho con un hombre, es una locura!

Castiel presionó su entrada con los nudillos de los dedos que estaban afuera haciendo que el otro gimiera.

- Entonces deja a los que tienen experiencia.

- ¿Tú lo has…? –exclamó sorprendido, abriendo los ojos al fin y volteando un poco para verlo, encontrándose con la sonrisa socarrona del pelirrojo.

- Sí, con Lysandro. No querrás detalles ahora.

El rubio se sorprendió pero no pudo preguntar nada más pues en ese momento el muchacho a su espalda retiró sus dedos de su cavidad anal de sopetón haciéndole sentir un estremecimiento.

- ¡H-hahh!

Castiel se desabrochó el pantalón haciendo que su miembro ya erecto saliera impulsado fuera de su ropa interior golpeando los glúteos del ojimiel debido a la cercanía, alertando al otro.

Rozó su miembro entre sus nalgas mientras pasaba un brazo por delante de su vientre alzándole de esta forma las caderas.

- Soy el único a quien puedes dejarle hacerte daño ¿Me oíste, delegaducho? Ni se te ocurra volver a permitir que el hijo de puta de tu padre te toque –estableció de golpe y comenzó a entrar en él.

- ¡Ahh! –Gritó el otro contrayendo todos los músculos de su cuerpo-. ¡No, sácala, es doloroso!

- ¡No seas marica, ya te acostumbrarás! –exclamó saliendo de sus casillas en su típica actitud, aquella acción estaba presionando mucho su miembro de forma que también sentía dolor.

- ¡¿Marica, dices?! ¡No jodas! –exclamó particularmente indignado. La situación daba para pensar.

Castiel bufó y siguió entrando hasta adentrar la mitad de su miembro para finalmente embestirlo hasta introducirlo todo. Nathaniel gritó.

- ¡AGH! ¡Duele, estúpido! ¡Sácalo!

Castiel suspiró para relajarse, este chico era demasiado quisquilloso; ya le había dicho que se le pasaría, es decir, sabía que la primera vez dolía pero en realidad estaba haciendo un escándalo de eso. Llegó rápidamente a la conclusión de que no sacaría nada bueno del delegado si avanzaba, así que se detuvo y comenzó a acariciarlo, por su pecho, cintura y su sexo mientras besaba con delicadeza y profundidad su cuello, nuca y lo que se permitía alcanzar de su espalda, con intenciones de relajarlo.

Nathaniel se quejó por varios instantes hasta que poco a poco aquella molestia pasó a ser menor y la sensación del pene de Castiel dentro de sus entrañas comenzó a llenarlo de una profunda excitación. Relajó los músculos de su cuerpo y con ello la expresión de su rostro se hizo más atractiva.

- Ahh –gimió al fin sintiendo placer, sentía la necesidad de movimiento pero no quería ser el que lo iniciara y lamentablemente Castiel parecía estar demasiado concentrado.

Movió a penas sus caderas contra la pelvis del otro llamando su atención, giró el rostro para verle por el rabillo del ojo y le dijo.

- Puedes moverte si quieres –aún avergonzado por la situación prefirió dejarlo a su libre albedrío, por orgullo.

Castiel le sonrió amable por un momento para luego volver a su típica actitud, soltando una leve y rasposa carcajada.

- Bien –sacó la mitad de su miembro estremeciendo al otro-. Comenzamos –lo embistió con fuerza y repitió el proceso en un movimiento constante.

- ¡Ahh-haa~! Nh~ ¡mhh! ¡N-no… te detengas-ahh!

- ¡Mgh~ N-no pensaba hacerlo!

El pelirrojo deslizaba de adentro hacia afuera su miembro en las entrañas del rubio embriagándolos a ambos en un enorme placer. Ninguno de los dos sabía exactamente cómo es que habían llegado a ello pero ahí estaban. Como dicen "Del odio al amor hay sólo un paso de diferencia" y al parecer la rivalidad y discordia que habían cultivado durante años se volvía cada vez más latente, como si ahora no pudieran vivir sin ese sentimiento en sus venas, el cual se había acumulado y dado a conocer el día de hoy en un apasionado resultado.

Se entregaron mutuamente en ese momento. Castiel embestía acompasadamente mientras que poco a poco Nathaniel comenzó también a colaborar con el movimiento llegando al perfecto balance en el vaivén. En un momento ambos comenzaron a sentir la presión del límite de sus cuerpos y entonces apresuraron el accionar.

Los gemidos de ambos se escuchaban por todo el almacén y debido al vacío, llegaban a resonar también en la totalidad del gimnasio. El pelirrojo cruzó su brazo en el pecho del delegado de la clase alzándolo con él hasta quedar ambos de rodillas, el rubio sobre sus caderas. Besó su espalda en esa posición y cruzó ambos brazos por su cintura haciendo llegar su mano derecha al miembro endurecido del menor comenzando a acariciarlo deliciosamente.

Nathaniel continuó con el movimiento saltando sobre las caderas del pelirrojo, yendo de arriba abajo hasta llegar al clímax.

El ex azabache se vino primero haciendo que el impulso de la expulsión de su semilla dentro del cuerpo del rubio ejerciera la presión suficiente para hacerlo correrse también en su mano.

Ambos terminaron y se dejaron caer. Castiel soltó al rubio apoyando las manos hacia atrás para encontrar soporte mientras que su amante se dejaba caer de cúbito abdominal sobre la húmeda colchoneta.

Ambos respiraban agitados y les costó mucho recobrar el aliento, finalmente fue el rubio quien habló primero entre suspiros.

- Esto… no lo vuelvas a mencionar -el pelirrojo lo miró y si no fuera porque el rubio seguía recostado hubiera notado a simple vista el pesar en su mirada-. Habíamos quedado en que sería nuestro pequeño secreto.

El menor cerró los ojos lánguidamente…

…

Cuando llegó a su casa ya bien entrada la noche su padre lo esperaba furibundo por no haberse presentado antes y además llegar a esas horas sin avisar, le dio la paliza de su vida y lo mandó a su cuarto, acusándolo de haberse ido de juerga con amigos.

Nathaniel tomó una ducha y se recostó al fin en su cama estando muy adolorido. Miró el cielo nocturno despejado y brillante a través de su ventana, como suelen ser los cielos después de la lluvia, sonrió y murmuró para sus adentros segundos antes de quedarse dormido.

- Perdón, Castiel… no podría cumplir tu promesa.


	9. Capítulo 6

¡Hola!

Lamento la tardanza de ¿Cuánto fue? ¿Un mes, tres semanas? ¡Uf! Ya perdí la cuenta, perdón de verdad, pido disculpas por ello ._. no quiero excusarme así que para ser breve sólo diré que mi netbook se estropeó y perdí todo =/ Bueno, al tener la noticia me desmotivé y quise mandar todo al carajo y no escribir nada más; pero bueno, ahora ya se me pasó la rabia, recuperé algunas cosas importantes que tenía de respaldo en unos pendrives que había olvidado y bueno, medio recordé lo que había escrito como continuación de este fic así que lo subo.

Espero que puedan seguir disfrutando de esta historia u.u yo dejaré de lado los momentos frustrantes y avanzaré…

VOLVIENDO AL FIC. Gracias a todos los que han enviado comentarios =) Y me alegra mucho que les halla gustado el extra de Castiel y Nathaniel, quizás más adelante pueda abarcar de nuevo esa historia al menos para dejarle una conclusión satisfactoria.

Sin nada más que agregar les dejo el capítulo, espero que lo disfruten =)

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Capítulo 6.-

Eran las cuatro de la tarde y el muchacho de cabello negro tenía dolor en los ojos, se sentía pesado, aquel día era más lánguido y brillante de lo normal ¿Por qué? Porque quizás no lo estaba disfrutando o quizás porque la luz del día le significaba problemas, en fin, como sea que fuese, de lo único que estaba seguro es que aquel no era el mejor plan para fin de semana que podía imaginar y aunque le hubiese sucedido una y un millón de veces nunca terminaría acostumbrándose a lo que su hermano gemelo se refería como "una tarde feliz entre hermanos".

Armin estaba seguro de que esa especie de conexión un tanto mística o sexto sentido gemelo era verdadero, sin embargo al parecer a Alexy simplemente lo ignoraba, ya que aunque se lo dijera mentalmente (o incluso verbalmente), no cambiaba el hecho de que al menos una vez por semana lo sacaba a rastras de su precioso zaguán para llevarlo a las tiendas y probarle miles de extraños atuendos de los que Armin no entendía nada; era, por decirlo de una manera, como el muñeco viviente de su hermano en esas ocasiones.

Ahora estaba allí en el probador tratando de hacerse encajar una ajustada camiseta de mallas y tela rota que según él parecía un estropajo viejo pero que por aluna razón costaba más que algunos de sus videojuegos, como sea, era demasiado pequeño y se había quedado atrapado entre el hueco de la cabeza y un hombro así que tendría que pedirle ayuda a su hermano.

- Hey, Alexy -le llamó desde el interior tratando de usar su mano libre para quitar el seguro de la puerta- ¿Sigues ahí? Necesito algo de ayuda...

Cayó un leve silencio de segundos antes de que por sobre el ruido muerto presente en cualquier lugar público del universo se dejara oír la voz de su hermano gemelo.

- ¿Qué pasa? -dijo simplemente, al parecer demasiado concentrado viendo cómo lucía aquella bufanda en el reflejo que le daba aquel espejo en la pared de la tienda junto a los probadores.

- Estoy atrapado... entra.

Alexy despabiló y confundido abrió la puerta viendo la extraña imagen de la cabeza de Armin prisionera dentro de la camiseta y sus brazos tratando de salir cada cual por sitios diferentes, inmovilizándolo peor que una camisa de fuerza. Soltó un bufido en el momento que quiso reprimir una risa.

- Pff ¿Qué pensabas que estabas haciendo, hermano?

- H-has silencio y ayúdame, es demasiado pequeña, ha sido tu culpa -en ese momento agradeció que no se le viera la cara pues había enrojecido.

- Está bien, está bien, tranquilo -entró con él a la cabina individual y con ambas manos movió la prenda de un lado a otro para tratar de sacar de ahí a su hermano quien también comenzó a removerse.

Aquello estaba resultando más difícil de lo que ambos chicos habían pensado, provocando que diversas maldiciones y quejidos se dejaran escuchar en la tienda acompañados de los ruidos secos que provocaban ellos mismos al removerse y chocar con las paredes dentro del metro cuadrado al que estaban sometidos.

Una encargada se vio obligada a ir a ver qué sucedía así que se acercó con sutileza y golpeó un poco la puerta.

- Uh... disculpen ¿Caballeros? Los probadores son individuales no pueden estar ambos ahí y... además ya llevan un buen rato y otras personas necesitan usarlos.

Los gemelos se detuvieron y al notar que Armin se había quedado quieto Alexy pudo al fin halar de la prenda de forma que le entró de una vez por todas. El azabache hizo una mueca disconforme, lo que quería era quitársela no que le ayudaran a ponérsela.

- ¡Ah, sí, ya terminamos! -exclamó el de cabello azul saliendo de la cabina-. Perdón, teníamos un problema de modas -se excusó sonriendo y rascándose la nuca.

La muchacha asintió y se alejó del lugar una vez que dio por aclarado el asunto. Alexy suspiró pensando que quizás ya había pasado mucho tiempo.

- ¡Oye, Alexy, te dije que quería quitarla no que me ayudaras a ponerla! -reclamó enojado Armin abriendo la puerta del probador-. Me queda pequeña, ahora será un lío tratar de quitarla.

Su hermano lo observó por un momento perplejo antes de llevarse una mano a la barbilla, pensativo.

- No -dijo de pronto extrañando a su gemelo-. Te queda perfecta así en esa talla, debe ser ajustada.

Armin ya sentía una vena a punto de explotar en su mollera.

- ¡Lex, enfócate en el problema! ¡Es demasiado complicado usarla! Además es rara y costosa.

- ¡Pero si te queda bellísima! -insistió con ojos de cachorro.

- No hagas eso, pareces como una de esas molestas novias de las telenovelas.

El muchacho hizo un mohín infantil cruzándose de brazos e inflando las mejillas.

- Bueno, como quieras... entonces me acompañarás a otra tienda hasta encontrarte algo.

Armin se adentró al probador rodando los ojos, sabía que aquello sería inevitable aun cuando accediera a comprar esa camiseta.

Salieron con unas cuantas bolsas y cuando iban en camino a la zona de cafeterías el de cabello azul se escabulló hasta una nueva tienda haciendo que el otro suspirara resignado y le siguiera.

- Bienvenidos -se dejó oír una suave voz desde el aparador. Un muchacho de cabello negro y vestimenta producida les había atendido, su expresión no dictaba mucho pero Armin sintió que su mirada era diferente, estrechó los ojos y entonces pudo distinguir al fin.

- Ah, tú eres el novio de Rosalya -afirmó sonriendo-. Te llamabas... eh... ¡Link!

- Es... uh... Leigh -corrigió algo avergonzado por la actitud del chico, Leigh no solía llevar muy cómodamente las relaciones sociales en ningún aspecto. Era tímido.

- Ah, eso, perdón -se excusó Armin. En ese momento llegaba con ellos Alexy quien ya cargaba un abrigo precioso.

- ¿Uh? ¿Se conocen?

- Más o menos -respondió su hermano-. Es el hermano de Lysandro, él ayudó cuando Darla quiso pasarse de lista con Sucre.

- D-debrah -corrigió el mayor de los tres.

- Eso. Darla, Debrah, es igual -y rio un poco.

- ¡Oh, ya veo! ¿Y eres el vendedor de la tienda de ropa? ¡No lo sabía!

- E-en realidad no sólo vendo, soy el dueño y también quién diseña.

Ambos muchachos iguales se lo quedaron viendo atentamente haciendo que el azabache se sintiera un poco ansioso. Luego de unos eternos segundos el de cabello azul se inclinó hacia él posando las manos violentamente sobre el aparador y dejando caer todo lo que cargaba haciendo que Leigh se sobresaltara e hiciera la cabeza un poco hacia atrás.

- ¡¿Tú las diseñas y confeccionas?! ¡E-esto es impresionante, eres grandioso, hermano de Lysandro! -exclamó con una sonrisa enorme y extasiado.

- Ah... s-sí, yo... p-perdón ¡Digo! Gracias -se había disculpado tontamente como reflejo, en realidad le costó saber cómo reaccionar ante la energía que emanaba de aquellos dos muchachos casi desconocidos.

- Por nada -concedió Alexy sonriendo amablemente y volviendo a tomar las cosas que había dejado caer-. Por cierto, ya que tú las haces y creo que debes conocer todo lo que hay aquí, quizás podrías ayudarme a buscar algo para una persona~ -canturreó.

Armin alzó una ceja curioso.

- ¿Lex?

Su hermano pareció ignorarlo.

- Necesito una camiseta, quizás no sea de un estilo propio de tus diseños pero de todas formas creo que puede llegar a combinarse, algo quizás un poco más moderno... que venga bien con unos pantalones estilo militar.

Leigh lo meditó un momento para finalmente salir fuera del aparador hacia donde estaban algunas de sus camisetas.

- Quizás pueda encontrar algo apropiado, no todo lo que diseño es netamente de estilo victoriano, a veces es sólo la influencia.

- Genial -alcanzó a decir el peliazul antes de que el dueño de la tienda sacara una camiseta de uno de los probadores. Al gemelo le brillaron los ojos- ¡Es perfecta, la compro!

...

Camino a casa luego de varios minutos sin hablar, el gemelo de cabello natural se volvió a preguntar cosas que había ignorado. Aquel día Alexy parecía más sonriente de lo habitual y se había emocionado como nunca al dar con esa camiseta que ni siquiera se probó o hizo probársela a él, seguramente no la había comprado para ninguno de los dos pues no era del estilo que solía vestir su hermano ni tampoco lucía como las extrañas cosas que le gustaba que usara él; hace rato ya quería preguntar al respecto pero no estaba seguro sobre cómo comenzar, desde el día viernes que llegaron del instituto su hermano le había significado un asunto curioso.

- Hey Lex -inició llamándolo a lo que el contrario volteó a verle-. ¿Qué onda con esa camiseta que compraste en la tienda del hermano de Lysandro? No te la has probado y no sueles comprar cosas sin probar.

- Pues no tenía ningún sentido, después de todo no es para mí, además está bien, estoy seguro de que es de la talla correcta.

- ¿Si no es para ti entonces para quién es? -Aventuró directamente, sabía que no era necesario irse con rodeos si se trataba de algo entre ellos pues se tenían confianza.

El chico de cabello azul le miró con ojos significativos y llevándose el dedo índice a los labios le guiñó el ojo.

- Es secreto.

Bueno, quizás la confianza que se tenían tampoco sobrepasaba los límites del individuo, después de todo ambos tenían sus secretos, sin embargo Armin siempre había pensado que en comparación a sí mismo, Alexy era un poco más difícil de leer.

No significaba que no iba a estar toda la tarde insistiendo para que le dijera pero por mucho que preguntó y preguntó, se acabó el fin de semana y Alexy supo cómo desviar la conversación en cada ocasión hasta que finalmente el muchacho lo sacó de su cerebro.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hasta aquí lo dejo por hoy(?)


End file.
